A Life Worth Living
by writeroneday
Summary: A friend of Mary's comes to Four Corners, She is looking to experience life and finds love.But what does it do to Vin's heart.
1. Chapter 1

The main charaters are not mine, wish they were. The only reward I get is reading and writing about them. Please if you can, leave a review, good or bad, this is how I learn.

Mary Travis was both thrilled and sad at the same time. She had not seen Anna Davis in ten years. They had gone to school together and had kept in touch over the years. Now she was suddenly coming here, to Four Corners. She was afraid Anna would not like her small town; after all she had been raised in Boston, a big city.

She heard the sound of the stage. The sound of iron hooves hitting hard packed ground, the jangle of the metal on the harness, the roll of the iron bound wheels and the creaks of the Concord Stagecoach. She looked up to see the stage driver make the corner into the town and straighten out the leaders and began to slow down the wheelers and line the stage into the middle of the street and toward the stage station.

Mary waited expectantly; she was going to have some company. As the stage rolled to a halt, she caught a glimpse of a woman sitting in the middle of the coach. She smiled, not being able to contain her delight.

"Mrs. Travis, you meeting someone?"

Mary turned her head and saw Buck Wilmington standing next to her. She smiled at the tall handsome man. She had grown to like Buck, like she had with all seven of them, the magnificent seven men who protected their town. "Yes Mr. Wilmington, a friend from school."

As the stage rocked to a halt, Buck smiled at Mary and being ever the gentleman stepped to the door of the stage, and nodded to the driver. "Smooth run Earl?" Part of Buck's duties were to greet the stage, check with the driver to make sure there had been no problems, and to see if the driver had seen anything that needed to be passed on. But, the real reason he volunteered for this job was that he also got to meet any new women first.

Earl nodded back seeing Buck was already looking at his only passenger. "No problems Buck." He saw the dark colored hat absently nod.

Buck opened the door and offered his hand to the woman sitting in the shadows of the coach. "Allow me Miss---" He felt soft delicate fingers touch his rough hand and he looked up to see the greenest pair of eyes looking back at him. She had red hair, piled up high on her head it was the color of fall leaves, deep reds with reddish gold touches. There was tiredness to her thin, heart-shaped face. The green eyes were wide set and expressive. H er nose was small and slightly turned up at the tip and full lips that parted in a smile. She was dressed in a grey traveling dress.

"Why, thank you sir. . ." Her voice was a soft, New England tone.

Buck directed her to the steps of the coach, watching her the whole way, he saw her green eyes sweep past him, narrow a little at the sunlight and then the smile that radiated her whole face came into those green eyes.

"Mary!"

"Anna. . ."

Anna moved down out of the coach and let go of the hand that had helped her down.

Mary was surprised. Anna was thin, there were circles under her eyes and her normal cream colored face was pale, even for her red hair. But, she had been traveling for several days, and traveling in that coach was hard on everyone."

They hugged and the question and answers started.

"How was the stage ride . . . Are you tired. . . How long have you been traveling . . . Did you see the things you had wanted to, written about?"

"How good you look . . . Where is Billy . . . Where is the Clarion . . . was this one of the men she had talked about?"

They stopped talking, looked at each other, laughed and hugged again.

"Mrs. Travis," Buck stepped to them "I'll escort you over to the hotel and then I'll fetch the bags over." Buck, tilting his head just slightly, gave the little red haired lady his best smile. He saw the green eyes look back at him. He knew the lady found him handsome, all women found him handsome, but saw there was no interest. That would not dissuade him. He looked at Mary, waiting for an introduction.

"Anna Billings, this is Buck Wilmington."

Anna turned and smiled at Buck.

Buck watched as the smile turned the tired heart shaped face into a radiant mask of beauty. He turned his head slightly and touched the tip of his hat, feeling his heart quicken. He turned on his best charming smile...

"Thank you Mr. Wilmington, there are two pieces of luggage, and that canvas covered bundle and that small satchel." She pointed inside the stagecoach.

"Please call me Buck. . ." He stepped around them, and then offered them both an arm. "Allow me to escort you two fine young ladies and then I'll come back for the luggage." He looked up at Earl. "I'll be back for the bags Earl…"

Mary looked at Anna; she could see the tiredness in her face. "Thank you Buck, that would be fine." She looked back at Anna and saw she was looking around the town. Anna was use to Boston, Birmingham, and New Orleans . . . Not a place that was half a ghost town. Mary suddenly felt very self conscious about how the town looked.

Anna didn't see the boarded up buildings, or the still un-built watch fire pyres. What she saw was the beauty in the stained and weathered features of the buildings. The way light reflected from the hotel windows down onto the street, the small tuft of prairie grass that grew from around the posts of the hitching rails. The rolling hills in the distance and there must be a stream back there, she saw a line of trees. She turned toward Mary and smiled. "Oh Mary this country is so beautiful. . ."

Mary hesitated for a brief moment, looking at everything with a different light, seeing it the way Anna was looking at it. "Yes it is. . ."

They took Buck's offered arms again, and they headed off across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Vin Tanner squatted down and pulled a piece of long grass from the ground and placed it in his mouth and chewed on it for a minute while he thought. "Looks like three riders and about twenty head of cattle." Still squatted he rotated on his heal and looked up under the brim of his hat toward Chris Larabee. "They should be over the next little rise."

Chris shifted in the saddle slightly and leaning forward, put a forearm on top of the saddle horn and looked out across the landscape and then back down at Vin. "Think they know we're after them?" He looked in the direction Vin had indicated.

"They're still pushing the cattle real easy, still just drifting them." He swiveled again, looking in the direction Chris was. "I don't think they know we're on to them." He shifted the piece of long grass in his mouth and stood. "Nettie said that Casey had seen them from a distance and she knew better then to confront them." He moved back to his horse, jumped for the stirrup and mounted.

"Well then I think we ought to catch up with them and see whose cattle they are driftin' with." Chris straightened in the saddle, saw Vin nod and then they headed off together side by side.

As they crested the small rise they separated by twenty feet. Vin pulled his sawed off Winchester as Chris pulled his long coat back behind his gun. Neither stopped their horse. They rode on toward the riders and the cattle.

Only once did Vin look sideways over at Chris, and then his attention went back to the three riders. He and Chris were within fifty feet of the riders. One of them glanced over his shoulder.

"Doug!" The rider shouted, spinning his horse around and dropping his free hand to his hip.

The rider to the left of him, looked over, saw what he was doing and, spurring his horse, he whipped the animal around also going for his gun.

Vin saw the likeness of the two as the second rider spun around. In that fleeting moment he realized they were probably brothers. He heard Chris.

"Hold on boys, don't draw your guns!"

Vin knew that Chris had already pulled the bone handled 44 from its holster. He had raised the short barreled Winchester, hoping to discourage any gun play. Regrettably he saw it in their eyes.

They were caught steeling cattle. It was three to two. They were young and thought themselves to be good with a gun and seasoned men.

Vin saw the middle boy clear leather and heard Chris's 44 go off. Vin leveled the Winchester at the second boy. He saw Chris's 44 take the first boy out of the saddle. Vin fired the Winchester as a bullet whipped between them, he levered another bullet into the chamber, and pointed it at the third rider as he was falling down out of the saddle and firing at them. Vin pulled the trigger and saw the narrowed eyes widen in surprise as the bullet hit its mark. The third boy was dead before he hit the ground.

Vin stepped from the saddle. His short barreled Winchester at the ready.

They lay with-in a dozen feet of each other. The boy that had answered to the name Doug lay clutching his chest, blood seeping between his fingers.

Chris was suddenly standing next to Vin. "It didn't have to be this way. . ." He kneeled down next to the boy named Doug as the boy formed words.

"Let me die mister, I don't want to hang." Blood frothed from his mouth, his face blanched pale and his struggling body relaxed.

Chris reached down and closed the boy's eyes.

Vin had walked to the other two. He bent down and felt for a pulse like Nathan had showed him how to do. They were both dead. He holstered his short barreled rifle, removed his hat and wiped his brow. He raised his head, his blue eyes looking at the brands on the nearest cattle that had not scattered when the shooting started. "Looks like they're a mixed batch, I see three different brands." He looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye.

Chris stood, looking out at the cattle. He drew in a breath, letting it out he turned and headed toward where the boy's horse had trotted to. "Lets load them up and head the cattle back toward their home range. We can send word where we left the cattle drifting back." He moved toward the sorrel horse.

Vin turned and headed toward the other two horses. "I'll cut Nettie's out and push them on up toward her place. She don't have enough to loose this many." He caught the reins on one horse and headed for the other. Glancing at Chris he saw he had caught the horse and was headed back to the bodies. Vin reached out and caught the second horse who shied a little, snorting through its roman nose. He'd seen some ugly headed horses but this one was real ugly, and this one carried a different brand then the other two.

He led them back over to where Chris was and looped the reins over the saddle horn of the horse that Chris had, then moved around and one by one they loaded the bodies and tied them down.

Vin went ahead and gathered the cattle while Chris took the lead and they headed back toward town.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna sat on the chair that Mary had brought out and watched the sunset in the town of Four Corners. She sat with her diary, jotting down the things she saw. She wrote of the reddish gold tones of the sun as it began to dip to the horizon. The way the man who lit the town watch fires went to each one of the pyres, re-setting the wood just so and then lighting it from the torch he carried and the noise from the saloon.

"Why Miss Anna, hope I am not disturbing you, but I noticed you were sitting here all alone, and a beautiful woman like you should not be alone." Buck's sweet toned voice washed over her.

She turned and smiled and saw his handsome face beamed down at her Anna had to keep the second smile to herself. She had known men like this all her life. They loved women. When Mary had first written about the seven men and described how they were and how they acted and re-acted she had made her mind up about Buck instantly. He was a kind hearted man, who would always love and protect a woman. Some day he might settle down to just one, but it might be a long time before he actually found that one.

"Mr. Wilmington, how nice to see you again. I was just sitting here taking in the beginnings of the evening." She knew Mary would be out of the office quickly. In fact she heard the door opening.

"Please call me Buck ma'am, Evening Mary." Buck turned and tipped his hat toward Mary. Stepping off into the street to view the both of them

"Evening Buck. Chris and Vin back yet?"

"No ma'am, they ain't. Casey said she saw those riders way out." Buck moved himself around so that he was standing just in front of Anna. "I was hoping to ask Miss Anna to supper." Buck smiled that best smile, but he could see it in her eyes already.

"Thank you Mr. Wilmington for the offer, but Mary and I are going to dine together this evening. We are still catching up."

He saw the look on Mary's face. He felt a little puzzled by it, but decided he would try another day. "Well if you all need anything you just call on ol' Buck and I'll be here to help."

"Thank you Buck, we will keep that in mind." Mary smiled and stepped up to where Anna sat, putting her hand on the back of the chair.

Buck smiled, tipped his hat to them both and moved away.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just after sunset when Chris and Vin rode in; both a little weary from the trail and bringing the bodies to town. The had taken Nettie's cattle on over to her and she had identified the two brothers, they lived a ways over from her on the far north side, large family, mother ruled with an iron hand, dad had died several years back in a horse accident.

Vin was leading the bodies, Chris turned in the saddle. "I'll have Nathan and Josiah come help, put 'em in the cold cellar, I'll get the undertaker too."

Vin nodded and headed for the back of livery. He moved Peso into a trot and disappeared in the darkness. Chris trotted on through town toward the far end where the Church and Nathan's place were. He tipped his hat to Mary and another Lady he didn't know as he rode by. He would come back and meet the stranger later.

Mary and Anna watched Chris ride on by. Anna saw the look the black clad man had given Mary and smiled. "That, I presume, is Mr. Larabee?"

Mary looked at her. "How did you know?"

"Your descriptions, when you wrote to me about them…that looked like Larabee…" She smiled at Mary. "Besides, that's the first man you have primped for!"

"Anna!"

"Mary!" Anna mocked Mary's surprised voice. "He's riding by and you smoothed your dress and touched your hair…." She smiled. "He is a very handsome man."

Mary looked down the street at his disappearing back. "He is here to protect our town." Mary looked back at Anna. "I'll get my wrap…" She turned and went back into the office, her face still red.

777777 777777 7777777

They sat near the window of the restaurant so Anna could watch the town.

She had experienced her first taste of Mexican food. And she had loved it, even if it was a little spicy. Now, they sat over coffee.

"So after that, the judge hired them." Mary sipped at the coffee, seeing Anna shift in her chair a little. "You should be exhausted, all that time on the coach."

Anna had been looking out the window; turning her attention back to Mary. "I just do not want to give a single moment up." Smiling, she laid her hands in her lap, glanced down at them and then back up. "I want to see everything I can, go every where I can…" She looked back up at Mary, her green eyes sparkling. "Mary, I want to live---"

The door opened, Mary saw the look on Anna's face and she turned to see Vin and Chris come into the restaurant. Both men wore spurs and they made a slight chime as the walked in. Mary saw them look her way. She looked at Anna, seeing a look of amazement, wonder come into her fine features.

Both men sauntered to a halt, the chiming stopped. "Evening, Mary" Chris spoke, both men touched the brim of their hats and both eyes were on Anna.

Mary smiled and acknowledged both men. "Gentlemen, let me introduce my friend." Mary turned to Anna. "Anna Davis, this is Chris Larabee…and this is Vin Tanner." She turned to Chris and Vin; she hesitated just a split second as she saw the look on Vin's face. "Vin…Chris…this is Anna."

"Miss Davis, nice to meet you, Mary has been waiting for your arrival." Chris again tipped his hat, smiling.

Vin reached up and removed his hat. "Ma'am… Nice to meet you." His eyes remained on her.

"Gentlemen, I feel as if I already know you." She saw the look in Chris' eye sharpen. "Mary has written about how you have protected the town, and how the town is growing." Smiling at Mary she lifted her eyes to Chris and then to Vin. "I understand Mr. Tanner that you are an expert guide." She saw those blue eyes narrow just a bit.

Vin felt a flush start across his neck as Chris glanced at him. Vin shuffled his feet, his eyes narrowed just a mite, his attention on Anna. "I don't know about expert Ma'am, but I kin find my way round these parts." His south Texas drawl coming out. He re-gripped the brim of his hat; dropping his eyes from Anna and shuffling his booted feet, he slid a glance at Anna, the spurs chimed.

Mary suppressed a smile seeing how uncomfortable Vin was becoming.

"Vin, Anna would like to take a buggy ride out into the surrounding area, maybe see some of the sights that you think are beautiful. I have told her how you have hunted and scouted the area. I also told her about some of the places you have told me about, some of the wild, beautiful places." She saw a smile touch his eyes as he looked at her and then at Anna.

Vin nodded more to himself, as if he had made a decision, he looked at Chris. "Things been quiet here, could maybe takes a few days off."

Chris had been trying to keep the smile off his face. He had seen Tanner's neck color at the complement and with most women he'd of just tipped his hat and walked on. But he was still standing there, hat in hand, acting like school boy. A smile touched the corner of Chris' lip "Well there was that---" He saw those light blue eyes darken just a shade, the slanted glance, the square jaw line tighten. "---But I can send Ezra. He needs to get out more…" Chris stepped back slightly, his spurs chimed as he moved. He reached up, touching the brim of his hat. "Ladies…" His eyes were on Mary, smiling he turned away.

Vin stood there a moment longer, his eyes on Anna. "I'd be available in the morning Ma'am" He nodded in Mary's direction, not taking his eyes off Anna. "Mrs. Travis knows where I stay. She can send one of them Tucker boys when's you is ready." He moved back, his step so light the spurs did not chime, he nodded to both ladies, placed his hat on his head, using that same hand he tipped the brim and walked away, walking so the spurs did not chime at all.

Vin walked to the table Chris had sat at, he took a chair that would allow him, un-detected, to keep and eye on Mary and Anna.

"Haven't seen you cat walk like that since we come up on those bank robbers." Chris saw the sideway glance toward the table, then saw Vin's blue eyes look at him. He waited; he could tell Vin was thinking his words out.

Vin leaned forward, putting arms on the table. "The sound of the spurs makes her…head hurt." His voice just above a whisper, he looked at Chris a long minute. "Could see it in her eyes when you walked off." He moved back in his chair as his coffee and plate were delivered. He glanced as he heard the chairs scrape, saw Mary and Anna get up and head to the door. He watched them leave and then set about eating.

Chris never could understand where Vin put it all, he'd have seconds and pie and still be lean as hell. Chris forked a mouthful in, chewed and swallowed. "Maybe Nathan needs to call on her." He watched the blond head rise, those blue eyes looked at him, Chris saw something for just that fleeting moment.

"Might want to ask Mary…" Vin looked back at his plate of food. He ate a couple more bites. Pushing back his chair he stood up his spurs ringing, answering Chris' surprised look. "Got something I needs to do." He fished in his pocket for a coin for a tip, the town paid for their meals.

"I got the tip, go ahead, check in tomorrow before you take off just in case something comes over the wire…" He saw Vin nod. "Know where you're going to take her?" He saw those blue eyes look at him.

"Depends on how much time we got…" His hat tipped just slightly "Need to figure out how long she'll be staying, couple places are long rides." He turned and walked out of the restaurant, his spurs chiming as he walked across the wooden floor, opening the door he quietly shut it.

Vin stepped out onto the boardwalk and headed down toward the end of the street and his wagon. It was a buffalo hunter's wagon. Medium sized wooden bed with six hoops covered by a canvas tarp. Storage boxes on the outside, a water barrel he kept filled. There were spare boards, a set of double and single trees and a second tongue were all kept slung under the bed of the wagon held in place by metal hoops... There was a second hitch at the rear of the wagon for the hide wagon to be attached too, but he had sold that off before coming to town. He had parked the wagon here when he had first come to town. He still had his two draft horses and two mules at the livery; the livery rented them out for buggies and kept them well fed. They were good teams, they could be driven four up, tandem or single. He kept his saddle horse, Peso, at the Livery.

Coming off the end of the wooden walk, he stepped down onto the hard packed street and turned to the wagon. The watch fire was getting down when he stepped past it, so he stopped and dropped a couple more logs on it. The wagon was at an angle to the building. It made a little "V". He had a couple boxes set up for sitting in front of the watch fire when he didn't want to be inside.

Going to the end of the wagon, he untied the straps that kept the back flaps of the canvas closed. He pushed a hand in and stepped up into the bed of the wagon, using the wooden box he had for a step. He removed his hat and hooked it on a peg; with the hat removed, he had a comfortable place to stand. He bent and removed his spurs, setting them to the side. Coming erect and reaching into his front pocket he removed a match and struck a thumbnail to it. It flared to life. Reaching up to the lantern that hung from the next hoop, he lifted the globe handle and touched match to wick. Lowering the globe he adjusted the wick until he got just the right light and no smoke. He shook the match out.

He looked around his wagon. The Sharps buffalo rifle was tucked just at the side of his pallet. The Winchester he had gotten from Virgil the store keeper lay next to that. He stepped to a humped-backed chest and raised the lid. Inside were three shirts, couple pair of pants, bar soap, razor and a well worn pair of high top moccasins. Pulling a clean shirt, pants, underwear and soap, he tucked the razor in his shirt pocket. Reaching up he took his hat, placing it on his head.

Stopping just long enough to extinguish the lamp he stepped out, re-tied the flap and headed for the bathhouse. He saw JD down at the other end of town, walking the storefronts and checking to make sure everything was locked and secured.

Vin stopped just outside the bathhouse for a long minute, his eyes looking the night and the town over. He saw the couple of horses at the saloon waiting for their owners. He could smell the dough from the restaurant being set for the baking the next day, and they were smoking the wild pigs he had brought them. He heard JD rattling a door up the way, and a pack of Coyotes were running up the gully behind the town of Four Corners and what sounded like Buck and Nathan laughing over at the saloon He turned and walked into the bathhouse.

The old Chinese man, Wing Loo who ran the bath house looked at him. The old man shuffled over to him and accepted the coin Vin handed him. "Clean tub in back, just scrubbed, get fresh water…" The old man turned and headed for the big brass boiler, the fire under it deep red coals.

Vin turned and headed down the sheeted hallway to stop at the end, there were two sheet covered bath stalls. He sensed there was someone in the one on his right so he stepped to the other and pulling the sheeted door way back he stepped in, inspected the tub and then laid his clean clothing on the left side of the shave stand provided.

The old man shuffled in carrying two buckets of water. "You want Chinese Girl do laundry…? He set one of the buckets down and poured the other hot water in. He looked at Vin, knowing he liked his water real hot.

Vin looked at the old man. "Same price?" He saw the old man nod. He nodded in agreement " If'n' I come upon some turkey I'll bring you one 'em too!" His going price for shirt and pants being laundered was six sage hens. He started stripping down, setting his leather jacket on the back of the chair. He pulled his shirt off as the old man poured the second bucket. He placed the shirt on the right side of the basin that sat on the shave stand. Vin then emptied what little there was in his pants pocket. It wasn't much, a couple small coins, a braid of dark brown hair, a small multicolored rock that was it. These he set on top of his clean cloths. Next he pulled the sawed off Winchester out of its holster and laid it on the chair.

"I get two more hot, and one cold…" The old man lifted his buckets and headed out through the white sheets.

Vin sat on the chair provided and pulled his boots off. He pulled his socks off and set them on the top of the shirt. He removed the gun belt. Wrapping it up, he set it on top of his clean cloths. Pulling his pants off he was down to what was left of a pair of long johns. He removed his suspenders from the dirty pants, laying them with the gun belt. Taking his razor and soap, he moved to the tub and set the razor and the soap on the little ledge. Walking over to the little mirror that hung on the sheeted wall over the small wash basin, he took the mirror off the hanger, dragging the chair to the tub. He laid the gun across the chair seat and the mirror next to the gun.

"Come on in." Vin had heard the old man walking back from the boiler, his feet shuffling as he carried the buckets. He slipped through the sheets and headed for the tub. Vin relived him of one of the buckets and poured the steaming hot water into the tub.

"Ready for you, this one cool, bring next hot in few minutes…" He took the bucket Vin had poured and shuffled back out.

Vin checked the temperature, finding as always the little feller had the water just right. Vin shucked his long johns and as he stepped into the tub, he laid the long johns over the chair, easing down into the tub.

"Vin-son, you have cloths?" A soft voice spoke from the other side of the sheets.

He looked at the sheeted door way. "Next to the basin Ming Lee." He watched as a slender hand reached through the sheeted door and his dirty clothing disappeared into the folds of the sheet.

"You give me long johns." The hand appeared again.

Vin smiled and reached for the long johns, tossing them to the slender hand.

"Leave for you tomorrow…" the long johns disappeared. "leave at wagon."

"Thank you May Ling" Vin leaned back in the tub and reached for his soap and started to lather up. He had his hair all lathered up when he heard the old man came back in. Vin saw he had two buckets.

A toothless grin came as he shuffled toward Vin. "You want rinse now." He saw Vin nod and he set one bucket down, lifted the other bucket and poured it slowly over Vin's soapy hair and head.

Vin rinsed the soap from his hair. Running his hands back across his head he pulled his long hair back, then ran his hands down across his face.

"You rinse good." The old man grabbed the second bucket. "For turkey if you find him." He grinned wide. He knew Vin would bring back a couple turkeys anyway.

Vin felt the hot water start back over him, he again ran his hands over and through his hair. "Thanks." Wiping his hands over his face he looked to see the old man shuffling away. Looking down he saw there was still half a bucket left. Taking the soap again, he lathered his hands and scrubbed his face. Taking his hands, he dipped the cupped hands into the bath water and brought them to his face, rinsed and splashed water up on his face and then lathered again, this time soaping for a shave.

Reaching out he lifted the mirror and his razor from the seat, He hesitated just a moment as he heard whoever was over in the other bath come out and walk down the sheeted hall way. Vin didn't recognize the walk. They continued down the sheeted hallway and left. He brought the mirror toward him; taking the razor in his right hand. With a flick of the wrist, he opened the straight razor and set about cleaning his three day scruffy beard.

When this was done he soaped and suds the rest of his body. When he was ready, he stood, took the half-full bucket of water and poured it over himself and then stepped out of the tub. He saw a towel had appeared on the table next to the basin where his dirty cloths had been. Stepping over to the towel, he dried his hair and then the rest of his body. He stepped back to the chair and picked the whole chair up and walked it back over to where it had been originally. Taking the mirror, he placed it back on the hanger where it had been and did a close inspection of his shave job, then winked at himself in the mirror.

He dressed, pulling his ragged long johns on, tan pants and his red pullover shirt that was V'd in the neck. Taking the suspenders, he buttoned them in place and pulled them over his shoulders. Then he put his socks and boots on. With his boots on, he

unwrapped the gun belt and slung it around his slim waist. Shifting it into place, he tied down the holster to his right leg with the leather tie. He gathered the few things that he had had in his pockets and tucked them into his front pants pocket. He started to reach for his sawed off Winchester. His hand froze over the top of it as he heard soft foot steps.

"Vin-son?"

Vin finished retrieving the short barreled rifle and holstered it. "Yes, Ming Lee?" He stepped to the sheeted entrance and pulled the sheet back. Standing before him was a young Chinese woman; she was 19 and had two children. Her husband had been killed in a railroad accident, and she helped her grandfather in the bathhouse. She wasn't much over 4' 9"- she was very petite. Her dark long hair was very carefully pulled up in a tight bun, accenting her sharp cheek bones. Her dark eyes smiled at Vin, she was holding something in her arms, a package.

Vin moved into the hallway. He smiled down at her.

"Vin-son…My grandmother wishes you to have this." She bowed ever so slightly, extending her hands to Vin. "She made these for you, for the extra meat you brought, the deer."

Vin had come up on a heard of white tail deer and had shot a couple of them, knowing the Chinese were getting ready to celebrate some holiday coming up. So, he had given one of the dressed out deer to them. The other he had taken to Natties and given it to her. He smiled at her and took the package, finding that there were three separate packages all together. Two very flat ones and the one on top had something stacked in it. "Thank ya Ming Lee, your grandma didn't have to pay me for that." Vin shifted his stance, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh, not payment…A thank you, a gift, like the deer." She looked at him, quickly smiled and then, sidestepping him, she walked to the back of the bathhouse and through a wooden door.

Vin stepped back into the bath room. He knew the boys were in their dipping the tub out. He had heard them enter while he was talking to Ming Lee. He nodded to them as he stepped in. He pulled his jacket from the back of the chair and shouldered into it while balancing the gifts. Then, he retrieved the razor, soap bar and headed back out.

As he walked into the main area where the boiler was he didn't see anyone. He headed out the door and headed over to his wagon. As he left the porch, he figured out that it was the top package that carried the aroma of almonds. Coming to his home, he untied the flap, stepped up into the bed of the wagon. After setting the packages down, he removed his hat, setting it on the peg, and proceeded to strike a match and light the lantern. He went to the humped back chest and, opening it, he put the soap and razor back into their little compartment and pulled a brush and comb from the other little drawer in the top of the chest. He proceeded to untangle his still wet hair. He sat down on his pallet.

It took Vin a few minutes to get his hair smoothed out and combed in place. He reached across the short distance and put the brush and comb back in the chest and closed it. The smell of almonds was filling the canvassed room. He reached over and took the top package. Removing his knife from the scabbard attached to his gun belt, he flicked his wrist toward the top of the package and the string fell away. He slid the knife back into the scabbard without looking. His blue eyes were looking at the stack of cookies in the package. With the package opened the wagon filled with a sweet almond smell. Vin took one of the cookies and bit into it. It melted in his mouth.

Vin smiled in appreciation. He wrapped the cookies back up and set them off to the side on the small shelf across from the pallet he slept on. In the same motion, he grabbed the next package. His hand deftly going back for the knife, he cut the string and placed the knife back in its scabbard. Opening the flat package, he saw red long-johns. He felt a wave of emotions well up, he swallowed them. He removed the long-johns and saw they were the right size and the material against his rough hand was soft. He set them to the side, reaching for the last package. He repeated the process of opening the package as he had the other and when he opened this one there was a shirt. It was like the one he wore now only it was a tan color and, across the back of the yoke, there was fancy stitching, multi colored design that came around the front and joined in the center at the bottom of the V of the neck and went down to the end of the hem.

Vin dropped the present into his lap and stared blankly across the wagon. He felt half a dozen emotions coming back, he was grateful but he felt he hadn't done anything to deserve the gifts. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat.

His attention was diverted, he heard boot steps coming toward the wagon, he knew it was JD before he spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vin, you in there?"

Vin shuffled his feet, wiped a thumb and forefinger across his eyes and stood up. "Yeah kid…whatcha need?" his voice a little husky. He stepped to the end of the wagon and opened the flap, still holding the shirt in his hand.

JD looked up at him. He saw the shirt in his hand and the look on Vin's face. There was just the trace of emotional pain in those blue eyes looking back at him. JD didn't ask the question that popped into his head; he knew better. Vin was real private about things. "You seen Josiah?"

"No, he didn't show up with Nathan to help with them boy's bodies." Vin reached back, set the shirt on his pallet, reached for his hat as he came out and down from the wagon. He set his hat on his head.

JD looked at Vin in the fire light. He could smell that he had taken a bath. He leaned in a little and saw that he had shaven. He gave him a long questioned look.

"What?" Vin felt the look.

JD shuffled his feet, hands moving to the tops of his guns in a nervous gesture. "You shaved?"

"Well I recon I'm old enough…" Vin's voice was low. "Recon you ought to try it some day." Vin turned and tied the canvas flap back into place. "Chris say If'n he wanted us to go look?"

JD looked at Vin's back as he closed the wagon up. He knew Vin had been teasing him, he shaved. "Yeah, he said he wasn't at the church. Nathan hasn't seen him, neither has Buck." JD fell into step with Vin as the other turned and headed for the street. "His horse is in the stable." JD looked at Vin, waiting, Vin had stopped in the middle of the darkened street. He saw Vin look up and down the street, saw his shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath. Then he saw Vin's eyes close, he drew in another breath and let it out slowly. He saw the blue eyes open and Vin was looking to the East.

Vin moved toward the East end of town, JD following him. They walked to the last building and watch fire and then out into the darkness. Vin knew now where he was headed. He sensed where Josiah was.

JD trusted Vin. They had walked about a quarter of a mile. He was just starting to say something when he saw the flicker of a fire against a slight rise in the distance...

"Be real quiet JD." Vin's voice was a whisper. They walked on until Vin reached out and put a hand to JD's arm, stopping him. They stood in silence. The moon started to rise in the east, a big full yellow. It was monstrous against the distant mountains.

Josiah Sanchez sat in a depression in the ground, almost the size of a good buffalo waller. He was sitting cross legged in front of a small fire. He had a blanket wrapped around him. The blanket in the firelight showed that it was multi colored and bright. He sat unmoving, his head was hatless. A thin trail of thick smoke curled up from the fire.

Vin stood very still, looking at the strange scene. Reaching over and touching JD on the shoulder, he motioned for him to follow. They moved away, back the way they had come. When Vin figured they were out of voice range he stopped.

"What the hell is he doing?" JD's voice was full of astonishment. He looked back at where they had just left, gesturing toward the fire light that they could occasionally see.

"I think its some kind a ceremony. The smell of burning sage is real strong, that's how I found him…" Vin looked at the moon. It had cleared the tops of the mountains. It was starting to become slightly smaller, not as yellow. Vin turned and started back toward town.

"Where ya going?" JD took two strides and caught the tracker by the arm. He felt the arm stiffen and Vin's head snapped around. In the moonlight, JD could see the blue eyes narrow with a warning.

Vin turned toward him. "Let go JD." His voice was a low rumble. JD let go his arm. He turned toward the young man. "I'm going back to town. Josiah don't need no help. He's doing some'en private." Vin looked at the small speck of fire light. "Leave it be!" His tone low, he stood there a moment more, looking at JD. He saw the bollard hat nod. JD was looking back at where Josiah was. JD's face was hidden in the shadows.

"Sure he'll be ok?"

"He don't want our help, or he'd ah asked." Vin headed back to town. Not looking back he knew that JD followed behind. When they got into town Vin walked as far as his wagon, he waited in the street for JD to catch up, seeing the boy glance over his shoulder every now and then. Vin knew the fire had been extinguished. He was sure that Josiah was making his way back into town.

"Tell Chris Josiah is on his way back." Vin saw the response he knew JD would give.

JD swung around and looked back from where they had come, trying to stare into the darkness. He looked at Vin and then back toward the end of town.

"How do you know that?" JD turned toward him.

Vin drew a breath and let it out. Sometimes he forgot that JD was city born and he was young. "Josiah put the fire out just as we came back into town." He didn't tell JD he had seen a thick smoke as he had turned to look at JD walking toward him. Just before that he had seen Josiah's big body in front of the fire. He had also seen a little glint of metal from the necklace that Josiah wore around his neck that meant the man was walking toward them.

JD stood in amazement, looking at Vin in awe. He shook his head, turned his body toward the end of town and after a few minutes they could see someone walking in the moon light toward town. "I swear Vin, you could track a ghost across snow." He turned and hurried off toward the saloon.

Vin hooked his thumbs in his waist band and waited. He watched as Josiah's form took shape as he walked into town. He knew he would walk past here to get to the church, he just stood and waited. He saw Josiah angle a little more toward where he was standing.

Josiah reset the multi-colored blanket up around his shoulders and nodded to Vin as he stepped up to where he was standing. He looked at Vin for a long minute. "Thank you for not disturbing me…"

Vin felt a little ashamed that he hadn't stayed further back, he shrugged.

" Figured ya didn't want company." He saw those blue eyes look at him. His face widened in a bearded smile.

"Needed a little healing of the soul." Josiah nodded his head toward the saloon. "Something I should know about?"

Vin shuffled his stance, one thumb staying at his waist band the other hand moved back to rest on the top of the Winchester. "We found them rustlers that Casey saw." He saw Josiah ask the question without speaking. "Their bodies are in the root cellar, undertaker will take care of them tomorrow. Kow who two of them are. Chris said he'd ride out and tell their mamma in the morning."

Josiah nodded. "I'll ride with him…" Josiah turned a smile toward Vin, a little half smile. "She must be nice."

Vin looked at Josiah, his body tensed just a little, the statement throwing him off a little. "Who must be nice…?"

"The woman you bathed and shaved for!" Josiah's booming laugh was followed by one of his big hands slapping Vin gently on the back as he started to walk away. "See you in the morning!" He headed over toward the saloon.

Vin stood there with a fix glare for a long minute; he could feel the heat all the way under his hat. As it started to subside, he let the glare drop and shook his head. Mumbling something under his breath, he turned and headed for his wagon and bed. "Can't even take a bath without the whole town knowing…" He smiled to himself as he undid the flap on the canvas. The smell of almonds covering him, he crawled up into the wagon for the night, ate dessert and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning found him out before sunrise. He had the 44 with him; he only took the sharps out when he was hunting big game. He had already checked his traps, half a dozen sage hens. They were in the burlap bag tied to Peso's saddle horn. He rode up a small draw. Stepping off Peso, he ground tied the horse and moved up into a stand of oak trees. He knew these trees ran over the crest of the draw and down the other side. He had traded out his riding boots for his soft soul high top moccasins this morning. Stepping very carefully, he moved around the tree, looking up.

There were five turkeys roosting in the trees just off the top of the ridge. They were all still asleep. He could see their dark forms against the beginning rays of sunrise in the sky.

Lifting the rifle to his shoulder, he planned his targets. When he was ready he drew a breath. Three quick shots echoed almost as one and as two birds flew off, three dropped to the ground. Vin moved forward and collected the birds. Walking back to Peso, he grabbed another burlap bag and slid the 44 home into the saddle scabbard. He mounted with the turkeys in one hand and headed back to town, his morning chores finished.

The early morning risers were just coming around when Vin rode into town. His first stop was the Bathhouse, only this time he went around back. He had heard the chopping of wood and saw the two boys from the night before hard at making big pieces of wood into smaller ones. When they saw him coming, one of them tuned and said something toward the back door that was open. Vin rode to the door as Ming Lee came out.

Her hair was unbound and cascaded down her back to below her knees. She wore the same type gown as she had worn last night but it was a deeper blue and had red buttons instead of green. The smile went from her face into her dark eyes as Vin pulled his horse up in front of her.

Reaching up with his free hand he tipped his hat to her. "Morning, these are turkeys…" Vin lifted the turkey's burlap bag down to her and then took the other burlap bag off the saddle horn. "Here's the grouse. They's six, all alive like you wanted them." He handed her the other bag as one of the boys took the turkeys from her.

She saw the question in his eyes. " Tao…he make cage, we keep them in, like chickens…"

Vin thought about it. "Good ider…You want more?" Vin saw her nod and bow slightly.

"Few more Vin-son…" She smiled at him. "Thank you Vin-son."

Vin grinned back. "No ma'am…thank you and your grandmother for the gifts. That was mighty nice of you all." He glanced at the boy who had taken the turkeys from the bags and started to dress them. He looked back at Ming Lee. "I set them traps again; probably have more in the morning." He figured the traps were still good for one more setting there. He raised a hand to his hat and turned Peso away. He still had a couple things to arrange.

Taking Peso back to the stable he arranged to have his red roan draft horse and a buggy ready when he wanted it. From there he headed over to the restaurant and asked the cook if he would make up a basket like he had done for them fancy people that Vin had took out hunting last month. They had paid him to be a guide for them. They settled on a price and Vin headed off.

From there he went back to the wagon. Storing the 44 back to its resting place and taking the small water basin from just inside the wagon bed, he took a little water out of his water barrel, got back into the wagon, set the water basin on the small space just next to the humped-back chest. Lifting the lid, he pulled out his soap and razor again. He knew he didn't grow a beard as fast as some, but he wanted to look his best. He also reached into the little cabinet and pulled out a small mirror. Vin carefully placed it against the edge of the wagon side and the canvas, there was a little nitch in the top of the wood just to hold the mirror. He carefully wet his face, dipped the soap in the basin and then taking the razor in his hand he flipped his wrist and opened the blade. Taking the Strop for the razor, he stroked it across the flat of the leather, placing a sharp edge on the blade. Setting that down, he picked up the soap and lathered his face and shaved

When finished, he cleaned everything up. Sitting down on his pallet, he pulled the gun cleaning tools out and cleaned the 44. Taking the Sharps, he cleaned it and then cleaned the short barreled Winchester. When the guns were cleaned and back in place, Vin decided he was overdue for some coffee. Moving out of the wagon, he headed for the restaurant. He had kept the high top moccasins, knowing he wouldn't be riding much today. He walked across the street, taking his time, looking things over. There was one lone horse down the street, tied to a hitch rail in front of Virgil's General Store. Today was Saturday and some of the ranch hands and families would be coming into town to buy or settle up their accounts.

The watch fire over next to the saloon was still smoldering. He could hear the clinking and clacking from the Chronicle News Paper press. Mary would be finishing up her printing of the paper. He looked at the sun, about a half hour and the paper would be ready and she'd have some copies outside her door.

He stood out in front of the restaurant for a long minute before turning, opening the door and going inside. He went to the table that he and Chris had occupied the last night and sat down.

"Hi Vin…" The cook's oldest daughter, Elizabeth came from the back of the kitchen, stopping just long enough to grab a coffee cup and the coffee pot. Walking over to him, she set the cup down and poured him coffee..

"Morning Miss Elizabeth." Vin smiled at her.

"You want breakfast… Pa said that we got bacon this morning, said to make sure you got some."

"That be fine." He looked up as the door opened and Chris walked in. He saw Elizabeth set the coffee pot on the table and walk back. This time she brought several cups. He nodded to Chris as he took a chair to Vin's left and sat down in it.

Chris nodded his thanks to Elizabeth as she filled his cup and then refilled Vin's. Chris glanced at Vin, his eyes narrowed just a bit, the smile didn't touch his lips, but it did his eyes.

"Mr. Larabee, we got bacon this morning, would you like breakfast?" Elizabeth saw the shake of Chris' head. She smiled at Vin and walked on back toward the kitchen.

Chris sat forward over his coffee cup. It went untouched.

Vin leaned back in his chair, sipping steady on the coffee. He and Chris could sit like this for hours and not speak to each other. Vin knew that it usually took a couple cups of coffee for Chris to become affable. That was an Ezra word. Vin liked the word. His eyes went to the door as it opened and Buck came sauntering through. Vin saw Buck smile at Elizabeth as he crossed to the table and dropped into a chair.

"Morning…" Buck gave a quick glance at Vin and Chris and then the charming smile came to his face. "My, my… Miss Elizabeth you look as pretty as a fresh bouquet of spring flowers."

"Morning Buck. You want breakfast? We got bacon." She poured coffee into a cup and put it in front of him. Stepping to Vin, she refreshed his, seeing Chris had just started on his.

"Miss Elizabeth, that would be mighty fine this morning." Buck gave her a wink as she walked back toward the kitchen. He watched as she picked up a plate and returned to their table and set it down in front of Vin. Buck looked at Vin as the other took a knife and fork and started in on breakfast. Buck moved forward in his chair, leaning over the table, taking a real close look at Vin. Fresh shirt, hair cleaned and brushed and he had shaved. It came out of his mouth before he really thought about it. "Good God almighty…Vin shaved."

Chris, coffee cup to his lips, spewed coffee across Buck.

Vin, fork half way to his mouth looked over at the outburst. His blue eyes narrowed. He glared at Buck and then at Chris as the other laughed and choked at the same time. He saw Chris grab a napkin and cover his mouth as he tried to cough and suppress a laugh. Vin set the fork down and looked across the table at Buck; who had grabbed a napkin and he was wiping coffee off the side of his face.

Chris got himself under control and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked over at Vin. Seeing the other was starting to seethe, Chris sobered up. "Easy Vin…he didn't mean nothing by it." Chris saw Vin's blue eyes slide him a glance and then they went back to glaring at Buck.

"Is just that it ain't Saturday night… Kind'a surprised me." Buck held his hands up in an apologetic gesture.

Vin pulled his glare from Buck, gave Chris a long look, and then picked up his fork and went back to eating his breakfast.

Chris gave a 'leave it alone' look and finished up wiping the table in front of him as Elizabeth brought Buck his plate. He accepted a second cup of coffee and watched in silent anticipation as she filled the other two cups. He watched as Vin half finished his plate, nodded to him and stood up to leave.

Vin pulled a coin out of his pocket and set it down, looking over at Chris. "Josiah said he'd ride out with you to them boys' mother's homestead."

"Yeah Josiah said he'd meet me here before eight." Chris coughed a little. "We'll take care of things. Go ahead and take a few days off." He saw Vin nod to his words, but he saw that Vin's eyes were on Buck, who was quietly eating. Chris felt the tension leave his body when Vin stepped away from the table and headed for the front door. Chris watched in silence as Vin walked out and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Vin stepped out into the street, glancing at the door of the Chronicle. Not seeing anyone, he headed for his wagon to wait. By the sun, it was just coming seven. He walked across the street, up onto the boardwalk and headed toward the end of the row of buildings. Out of the four buildings, only one was boarded up. The rest had some kind of business in it. Vin came to the end of the boardwalk and stepped off into the dirt. He froze.

Sitting next to his wagon on one of the boxes was Anna. She wore a wide flat crowned straw hat; her red hair was tucked up under. A whiskey colored blouse, a tan colored duster over that and a long reddish colored skirt that stopped just above her ankles, on her feet she wore a pair of high healed cowboy boots. She had chosen the box that was in the sun and she sat with her face turned up toward the it, her eyes closed.

Vin just stood and stared at her. She took his breath away. He still didn't move or take his eyes from her as her eyes opened, blinked a little in the sunlight as they got adjusted and then looked over at him. He smiled at her.

He saw her return the smile. He moved toward her. "Sorry I wasn't here." Stepping up to the side of the wagon, he moved to the other box, removing his hat from his head. "Morning Miss Davis."

She smiled at him. "Would you mind if we use first names?"

Vin didn't show the shock he felt. "No ma'am… I mean Anna."

"Thank you Vin…." She indicated toward the box where he was standing, that he sit, he did. "I am sorry I came over un-announced, but it was such a lovely morning I did not want to miss a thing."

Vin could see that a little rest had removed some of the circles under her eyes. "When would you like to start?"

"Can we leave now?"

Vin saw those green eyes look at him. "Yes ma'am…Anna." He corrected himself. "Have you had breakfast?" He knew Mary had a kitchen in her place.

"Yes, I have, have you?" Her smile turned up on the right corner of her lip.

"Yes, I have." He set his hat on his head and started to get to his feet. "Well, let me go get the horse hitched---"

"Might I go with you and watch what you do?" She put her hands in her lap, looking up at him.

Vin grinned. "I'd be pleased Anna." He reached his hand down and saw she did not hesitate He felt her hand against his as he helped her to her feet. He then offered his arm. "Stable is back at the other end of town." He felt her light touch on his arm. She saw her reach back down to a leather bound book that had been setting next to her, her coat had covered it. "If you want." He pointed to the book. "You can leave that here, I got to come back to get a couple things once we get the buggy. He saw her hesitate. "I can put it in the wagon..."

"Thank you." She handed him the book. He stepped away from her and slid the book in on top of the things he was going to take for the ride. He stepped back to her, re-offered his arm, saw her smile as she placed her hand on his arm.

He led the way. They moved back the way he had come. Up onto the boardwalk they strolled down toward the stable. He answered her questions about the town as they walked along. Out of the corner of his eye, across the street he saw Buck and Chris come out of the restaurant. Buck's mouth dropped open and he knew Chris was telling him to shut it. He and Anna continued on, walking along asking and answering small questions.

When they got to the stable Vin told the boy there that he would harness the roan, seeing that the horse had already be brought into a stall and brushed down.

"This is such a beautiful horse, what color is he called? Her green eyes were studying every move Vin made.

"This here is a red roan. The roan part is because he's got all the white hairs sprinkled along with the red." Vin stepped the horse out of the stall and stepped up to her. The roan horse had a crooked white strip and a snip down his face and the snip curled back under his lip.

"What a beautiful marking, looks like someone drizzled white paint down the middle of his face." She stepped up closer to Vin and then tentatively raised a hand toward the horse's face.

"He's gentle broke…" Vin watched as she touched the roan's face. "He likes to be scratched right here, just under the jaw line." Vin showed her where and as she scratched the roan under the jaw he saw her eyes light up like a little kid's. He pointed out how the roan was liking it. "Look at his eyes, he's really enjoying it." He saw the roan half close his eyes, stretching his head out.

"How magnificent he is…" She turned and looked at Vin. "May I hold him while you harness him?"

Vin wasn't about to tell her that you could drop the lead rope and the roan wouldn't move. he didn't want to spoil her fun. "Sure, stand right here." He stepped back and allowed her to move to the left or onside of the gelding. He handed her the lead rope, showing her how to hold it properly in her hands. "Stay right there, I'll bring the harness." Vin saw she was comfortable.

Moving over to where the harness was hung, Vin pulled the single buggy harness down and walked over to the horse and Anna. Vin moved to the off side at the head of the roan. "Anna, slip the lead rope along my right arm." He watched as she did as he asked. He lifted the harness over the horse's head and back down his neck. When he had the front breast strap in position he let go of the right side of the harness. He had the left straps still gathered on his arm. Stepping to the horses right side and taking the gig saddle, he set it just behind the withers and then walked on back to the massive rump, bringing the crupper to the roan's tail. He quickly unbuckled the loop, slid it under the dock of the tail and buckled it back up. With this done, he lay the breeching around, behind the massive rump, adjusting the hip straps so the breeching hung in its proper place. He looked toward the horse's front and saw Anna leaning around the massive head looking at him. Vin grinned and pointed that he was going around the back of the horse. Vin stepped to the other side.

Anna moved to where she had started and watched him.

Vin walked back toward Anna and the roan's shoulder, adjusting straps as he walked... He adjusted the gig saddle and straightened out the quarter, pole and hold back straps. Reaching under the roan's belly, he brought the bellyband strap for the gig saddle up to the buckle, pulling it through and then snugged it down. He checked the chest strap and stepped back around Anna and the roan to come back to where he had started.

"That was fascinating." Her eyes were wide. "Where did you learn to do that? She was absently stroking the side of the Roan's muzzle, her green eyes on Vin.

Vin looked at her a moment. "Been doing it since I was a little feller…" he indicated toward the back of the stable. "Buggy's out back, want to lead him there?"

Her smile grew. "Yes, I would!" She looked at him expectantly.

"He'll follow you." Vin stepped back and offered his right hand to her left. He saw her hesitate just a second and then she stepped out, putting her hand in his and glanced back over her shoulder as the horse followed after her. Vin waited until they were all lined out toward the back of the stable before he dropped his hand from Anna's. He saw the momentary look of panic in her eyes but Vin didn't move away, he was just letting her lead the horse on out. She took a couple more steps and the smile returned. As he walked by where he had taken the harness from, he grabbed the bit, bridle and driving reins.

"Gonna take the buggy on the end there." Vin moved on down the line of rigs. "Ok, stop right here…" He saw her eyes go toward the roan as she stopped, surprise on her face as the roan came to a standstill.

Over in the corral, the roan's team mate whinnied.

The roan answered.

Vin found he was suddenly holding Anna in his arms. He hadn't thought anything about the horses talking back and forth to each other. He looked down into those surprised green eyes and smile at her. "They was just talking…"

Anna composed herself. She had heard horse whinny. She had just never been this close to one, and it had been a very loud whinny. "I am sorry; you must think me a fool." She started to move away from Vin.

"No, I don't… You reacted to something unexpected." Vin's face was serious. "Ol' Mike here can be a little noisy when he gets away from his pulling partner." To mark the point, Mike bellowed again. His team mate answered him. Vin chuckled. "That's Dan answering over there." Vin pointed to the corral where a horse stood against the railing, looking their way.

Anna studied the horse at the corral and then looked back at Mike. "Except for their faces, they are almost identical?" She saw the same reddish coat with the white hairs, the same dark mane and tail; even their dark hairy legs looked the same. "Dan has a big white strip down his face?" She looked at Vin for verification.

"Dan's got what they call a blazed face; it goes down off his nose." Vin stepped to where she was standing. "Best let me hitch him to the buggy." Reaching out he waited until she handed him the lead rope and then he pointed over to the next buggy. "Best if you wait there." Vin waited until she was in the clear. "Watch close, you'll hook him up tomorrow…" He saw her smile widen.

Mike was hitched and Vin helped her into the buggy. He told her he had a couple places to stop before they left. He crawled up into the buggy seat and clucking to Mike headed him off toward his wagon. He stopped there just long enough to bring a couple rolled up things out of the wagon and her book and his canteen and set them in the back of the buggy bed, he handed the book. Then he drove over to the back of the restaurant. There he collected the food basket.

With Mike collected in a long trot he headed out, headed East. Vin figured the first day they would head over to the caves he had found. It was a couple hours away, and would be an easy walk. There were pictures on the walls, some of them he thought were maybe older then the tribes in the area, he had told no one about these caves.


	8. Chapter 8

They rode in silence for quite a ways, Vin enjoyed it, he saw that Anna was taking everything in, looking at the lay of the land; the trees, the birds that flew by, they passed a couple small herds of cattle grazing over the rolling hills.

Vin slowed Mike to a walk for two reasons. The horse needed a break and he turned off the main road, following a cow trail. He knew he could get to the spot with the buggy. As they started up the side of one of the large rolling hills, Vin saw Anna glance at him. He had been with her long enough now to see that her posture had gone a little stiff, she was worried.

"No need to worry Anna…ol' Mike here has pulled this hill several times."

About that time the front buggy wheel hit a rock about the size of a small squirrel and jolted to the right. Vin heard her in-dawn breath of fear and once more found Anna throwing her arms around him. He had been driving with his arms extended and she basically grabbed him around his middle, her face tucked into his shoulder. He wouldn't stop Mike until they got to the top of the little knoll.

Fifty yards more and they were up on top, Vin saw what he was hoping for.

He spoke softly to Mike. "Whoa…" He laid the reins down and put his right arm around Anna, leaning down, close to her ear. "Don't say nothing loud. You'll spook em…" He saw her look up at him. "Just to the right…there is a herd of white tail deer." He had been hoping they'd be here this morning. "Move real slow. They frighten easy." They had been grazing this direction for the last couple days. They had turned and looked at him, alert, but now that they were sitting still he was hoping they wouldn't bolt.

Anna turned her head toward the right and saw they were on top of the hill, slightly to one side, looking down across the next open meadow. There were eight big deer and twelve smaller ones. The big ones had solid coats and the smaller ones had varying amounts of white spots splashed across the bodies. She forgot about being high up on a hillside.

"Them's are doe, with their babies…" He whispered close to her ear. He saw the joy on her face. "The little ones with the most spots are the youngest, born I'd say two maybe three weeks ago. The older they get the more spots they loose."

Two of the babies had been standing next to their mother. One of them turned around and head butted his sibling.

Anna's in drawn breath showed that she had seen the head butt. In a whisper she started to ask "Are they—"

About that time the other one turned around and took a run at the offending sibling and did a running head butt, streaking around and behind their mother. In the next few minutes, there were baby white tails scattering, running, leaping and bounding off each other and then as suddenly as it started it stopped.

There had been a sound just before they stopped playing, Vin had seen one older looking doe stamp her foot and keel the warning. All the doe's heads came up. "Predator…" was all Vin said as he moved away from Anna and drew his Short barreled Winchester. Vin felt and saw Anna move away from him. Vin came to his feet on the floor of the buggy well and stood. "Mike stand…" He saw the horse's ear flick back to him and knew he was ready.

Vin watched the older doe move stiff-legged toward a little depression over to the left of where they were grazing. He saw what she had scented. A coyote poked his ears out the depression. His long nose sniffing the air. Vin followed the edge of the depression until he saw what he knew he would, another set of ears coming from around the back side, way to their right. The pack was waiting there, waiting for the lone member to drive the food their way…

"Anna in a second I'm gonna fire my gun, not gonna kill anything just stop the chase." Vin waited, looking for the coyote to the left to come out just a little.

Vin fired, kicking up dirt in the Coyote's face. Vin saw the animal fall back into the little ravine. The Doe's and their fawns thundered past the startled coyote, running from the rifle fire

Vin sat back down in the buggy seat, looking over at Anna. He saw she was speechless. For a long minute he thought she was angry and then he saw the awe on her face.

"You saved all of them…" She watched as the herd thundered over the next little rise and disappeared. Her head snapped around as the coyotes sang out. Looking back at Vin, she saw him smiling.

"They're joining back up… probably complaining about no breakfast." He had holstered the short barreled rifle and took up the reins.

Anna clapped her hands together and looked at Vin with a gleam in her eyes. "All this and it's not even noon…" She laughed. There was a musical note to it. "Why did you speak to Mike before you shot the gun?" As the buggy started forward she tried to look around, but going down was as scary as going up, she moved closer to Vin.

"I've hunted buffalo with him and Dan." Vin paid real close attention to going down, making sure they stayed clear of any rocks. "Learned them to stand still when I spoke to them." He headed back toward the main road. "That way I wouldn't loose a shot."

"You were a buffalo hunter. What was it like?"

"Like..?" He thought a moment. "It was usually burning hot, or freezing cold. It was a real smelly job, took awhile for the smell to ware off."

She looked over at him. "The smell…" She looked at him "The smell of buffalo?"

"The smell of Death…" He saw her green eyes darken just a little and she remained silent for awhile.

When Vin came back to the main road, he put Mike into that long trot and they traveled on in silence for a few miles. Vin was starting to think he had offended her, when she turned and asked him a question.

"How did you know the Coyote was there?" She pushed a few loose strands of red hair from her face.

"The oldest doe, she keeled a warning, and stamped her foot."

"That was the high whistle like sound." It wasn't a question but a statement. Her eyes were on Vin but he knew she was re-living what had taken place. She turned her smile toward him. "Just like any mother would protect their young."

Vin wink at her "Yep." He saw her sit back a little in the buggy seat.

"About another mile and there is a little spring that runs though a small valley. We'll stop there and rest Mike, take a little break." He saw her nod in approval.

Vin kept an eye on her, she was looking a little worn out already.

Vin pulled off the main trail and followed a wagon road, up between two high hills. It narrowed down into a big wide ravine with trees on either side.

They came out of the stand of trees into a wide open meadow that was about twenty acres, a dark green strip running through it with another stand of trees at the far end. The trail headed that way and so did Vin.

He pulled Mike to a halt under the shade of a massive oak tree. He set the reins down, hopped out of the buggy, and then walked around to where Anna was seated. He saw her looking at the tree, the water, and the plants.

"Oh how heavenly…" She placed her hand in Vin's and stepped down out of the buggy. Moving over toward the bubbling spring she could see all the wild flowers and lilies. There were lilies here!

Vin, un-hooked Mike from the buggy. The horse was in good condition and not even breathing hard. He gave him a couple sips of water, took him over to the tall grass and hobbled him. Removing his bridle and looping the lead rope and the bridle together he slipped them into a keeper buckle on the saddle gig. He gathered the driving reins and looped them up under the hip strap, then pulled them back through the bottom loop of the reins.

Vin went over to the buggy. "Would you like a drink?" He pulling the canteen out of the back and walked over to where Anna was standing.

Watching her as he walked toward her, he saw her start at the little rocky area where the spring came up from the ground and with a slow turn she seemed to be mesmerized by her surroundings. She slowly took everything in. The huge Oak tree was big enough around that it would take four people to stand around it. The lower limbs at one time or another had been broken off and there was a massive canapé formed by the upper branches.

The stream ran though a tumble of rocks. A pool about a big as a couple tables formed just below there. It looked like it was not very deep. You could see the bottom of the pool. There were large rocks, looked like some fish, and water plants. A frog started calling and soon another answered. There were several different types of birds flitting from limb to limb, making different calling sounds. The massive oak roots were partially exposed where the pool ended and turned back into a stream as it curled around the far side of the tree and went into some heavy ferns, and young oak trees and several other types of dense brush. Ankle tall, deep green grass grew all around the area.

Vin stepped up to her, not saying anything, just letting the moment be. He saw tears start in her eyes and she put her hands to her face. "This is so beautiful…" Vin stood there a long minute, not knowing exactly what to do. He looked the area over again, seeing it with different eyes. "Yes ma'am, it is." His voice was just a whisper.

Vin turned and went back to the buggy. He pulled the bundles from the back and walked back over to where she stood wiping her eyes. He looked at her, forming his thoughts. "We can stay here. I was planning on taking ya a little further, but I think this is the place for today." He stood with the bundle in his arms and waited for her to look at him.

"Could we?" She turned and looked around again.

Vin walked over to a spot that was less rocky and opened his bundle. It was a buffalo rug. He spread it out on the ground, set the canteen down on the edge and straightened then rolled the rug all the way out. He had killed this buffalo because of his size and had skinned it and cured the hide himself. It was the only hide he had kept from them days. He felt his hand brush over the soft coat and once again thanked the Great Spirit for bringing him this buffalo.

Vin straightened from the rug and walked back over to the buggy. He pulled the basket and her book out and walked back over to the rug. He knew she was watching him, seeing the way he did things. He didn't look at her until everything was in place. He looked up and saw her green eyes looking at him. There was a small shaft of sunlight coming down through the tree. It touched the back of her hat and lit a fire of the stray strands in her red hair that was lying against her shoulder.

"Soft place to sit when you're ready." Vin moved back away from the rug. "If'n you get cold I can strike a fire." He called back over his shoulder to her as he walked over to the stream, looking down in it he saw the fish were getting bigger.

He moved back on one heal, hooking his thumbs in his waistband. He listened. The frogs started speaking again. There were birds moving in the trees. He could also hear bees. He looked up and across the pond, into the thick underbrush. There was where the bees were working, bunch of flowers waving in the slight breeze. He heard Anna move to the rug. He turned and watched as she sat down on it. She ran her hands over the fur. She spread her fingers and then closed her hand. Vin could see her smile from where he stood. He moved back a little and leaned against the trunk of the oak tree, hooking an elk hide sole in one of the roots. He melded his body against the trunk, making himself comfortable. He looked off across the meadow, his mind wandering. He was watching Mike graze. Occasionally he glanced toward her, she was busy scribing in her book. She'd stop every now and again and look at something and then go back to writing. Couple hours passed that way.

"Are you hungry?" Anna had set her book to the side.

"I could eat…" Vin moved off the tree and walked over to her. Seeing she already had command of the basket. He squatted down, then went to his knees and finally down to his left side and elbow. Stretching out, he liked the way the sun light made her red hair like a fire. "Don't know what they packed for us…"

Anna opened the hamper and looked inside. She lifted the carefully laid towel out and set it down. The aroma of fresh baked bread filled the air. She brought the loaf out and then pulled a darker loaf out, it smelled of spice. Next came a jar of something white and creamy, opening it, it was butter. Next was a jar of dried apples. Next, a jar of what looked like could be hard candy. She brought out a rolled towel, inside she found cheese. The next one held a type of dried beef. The last two were jars of some type of liquid. "My, My you do know how to impress woman." She looked across the hamper at him and saw a deep red flush roll up the back of his neck. His blue eyes got real blue as the red crept into his cheeks. She studied him as he looked down at the rug. His eyelashes were long, brownish blond and sun bleached at their tips. When he looked back at her, she held his blue eyed gaze for a long minute then made herself busy.

Vin continued to watch her.

She busied herself with what was at the bottom of the hamper. There were forks and knives and even spoons and then she saw the coffee cups. This she all pulled out and pushing the hamper to her side a little, she laid everything out between them. She closed the top of the hamper and placing the two breads up there she cut thick slices and then placed them on the towel.

Anna saw Vin reach for the butter jar and open it, then placed it back on the corner of the towel. She took the cheese and slicing it, set it with the bread. Next she took the meat and separated the thin slices. When that was done, she took the dried apples and tried to open the jar. She made several attempts before looking across the layout at Vin.

Smiling and leaning over reaching for the jar, bringing it back he set the bottom of the jar in one hand and took a turn at the top with the other. He did have to apply a little more force but it finally twisted open. He looked across at her, a smirk on his lips. "You almost had it open…"

She smiled and laughed. "Thank you." She bent and reaching over the food taking the jar as he offered it. "May I make you a sandwich?" She saw him nod.

"Those things you put on Mikes legs?"

"Hobbles… They just keep him from wandering too far." Vin accepted the sandwich. He watched as she opened the jars of liquid.

"Cider?"

He could smell the sweetness, he saw her smile. He took the cup she offered and set it down on the rug, making sure it wouldn't spill. He waited until she had made her sandwich and poured herself a cup of cider.

They ate in silence for a little bit and then, after she had some of her cider she set her sandwich down, pointing back over his shoulder.

He saw that Mike had stopped eating and was looking back their way. "What do you see?" He was already scenting the air, his eyes on her face.

"They do not look like the deer from this morning, but there are little ones with them." She glanced down at Vin.

""Color?"

"Much darker, redder, with light areas on their stomachs."

"Ears?"

She looked at Vin. "Yes."

" Long or short?" He saw her color a little, he gave her a grin.

"They look bigger than the white tails ears… And they have big dark noses"

"Those are elk cows and their little ones. They're coming for noon water. Be real still…" He watched her eyes; he knew where they were coming in to water. As he had been standing at the tree he had seen a trampled spot about twenty yards downstream from the pool where they had come in to drink. He saw her start to shift. "You'll see them again in a minute." He saw her eyes widen as they came in under the shade of the tree. The wind was blowing from the elk's direction so they would not scent them. He watched as ever so slowly she reached for her book and brought it up to her, she started scribing again. He looked at the action of the thing she wrote with, she wasn't writing, she was drawing. Vin heard the crunch of acorns as the elk started feasting on the fallen nuts. Vin could tell they were grazing right up toward them. Smiling watching Anna's eyes, seeing the surprise in her features as the elk grazed to within what he thought to be ten feet and then the wind shifted. He saw in her eyes that the elk had alerted to them. He saw joy, amazement, regret, and delight all cross her face in a well of emotions. He rolled over in time to see them bounding away; going the direction they had come from.

Vin came to his feet, he had heard Anna get up. He stood looking at the disappearing elk as they high-tailed it down the valley. Mike nickered after them. Chucking at Mike, Vin turned around to find Anna standing right in front of him.

He stood there, staring at her. She was looking at him. Vin could see the pulse in her throat. He could smell her scent, smell the cider she had drank. He could smell the scented soap she had used to wash her hair. His breathing slowed, he gently moved to her, taking her in his arms, he bent and kissed her lightly where the vein pulsed. Vin felt her soften against him, heard an indrawn breath of fear and excitement. His lips found hers. He felt her reach up and put her hands around his neck. Reaching up, he took her hat from her head and that flaming hair fell about her, going to the middle of her back. He ran his hands through it as he felt her remove his hat and run her hands through his hair. He kissed her again on the neck and felt her shudder. He moved his lips to her earlobe and kissed her there, drawing in the smell of her soap and of her and then moved his lips back to her lips.

Vin opened his eyes, he saw tears coming from under her closed eye lids.

He moved back, her green eyes opened, a startled look. "We best start back." His voice was husky, soft. He stepped back away from her, lowering his eyes and his head. "I'll catch Mike." He walked off.

She stood there for a long moment, looking at him walking off. She could see the stiffness in his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair and then grabbed his hat that hung from the neck strap and jammed it back on top of his head. She stood there and drew in a ragged breath, then slowly she started packing the hamper back up.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived in town just at sunset. Mary was standing out in front of the Clarion waiting for them.

Vin pulled the buggy to a halt and setting the reins, jumped down and went around to help Anna down

"I was starting to worry about you two…" She looked at Anna… "Did you see a lot?" She looked from Vin to Anna

"It was beautiful…" Anna took his hand, making sure she caught his eye, as she stepped down. "Vin arranged for all kinds of wildlife to wander by." She saw a smile in his eyes. "Tomorrow will be even better." She saw him glance at her, nothing more, but she felt his arm tense.

Vin helped her onto the steps and then stepped back.

"Well you must tell me all about it." Mary moved to her side.

"Evening ladies..." Vin turned, took two strides and was in the buggy and

had Mike trotting away.

7777777 7777777 7777777

Vin had un-harnessed Mike, rubbed him down, and then took his time brushing and currying him. He had given him some oats and he was happily munching his way through them. Vin was working on Mike's back when he heard footsteps. He smelled the cheroot before he saw Chris.

He stopped the brushing and watched his friend walk into the stable and amble over toward him. He could tell just from his walk and stance that things had not gone well; he also knew he'd had a few drinks.

Chris stepped up to the stall that Mike and Vin were in and, looking at the corner post, he leaned against it. Looking over the horse's hip at Vin he grinned.

"Well, how'd the little outing go?" There was an edge to his voice.

Vin started brushing again, he dropped his eyes from Chris. "I take it them boy's mamma didn't take it to well." He kept Chris in his vision, out of the corner of his eye as he ran the brush and then the curry comb over the horse's back. He saw the mix of emotions flash across Chris' face, the last one was regret.

"_Them boys_ was fourteen and fifteen."

Vin continued doing what he was doing.

"_Them boys_, were her middle two…" Chris took a pull off the cheroot. The blue smoke rolled around his clenched jaw. "Josiah is staying with her. She's got three daughters. She's got an older boy, 16, doing the work of a man." His anger was visible. "Josiah will bring them into town tomorrow."

He drew in a shaking breath.

Vin had finished grooming Mike. He turned and leaned over the horse's back. He looked Chris in the eyes, his face moved in a meditative look. "Them boys…" His voice was soft. He glanced away and then look at Chris again. "Were old enough to take somebody else's cattle, knowing they was stealing them. Them boys were old enough to draw their guns and shoot." He stepped on behind Mike and dropped the curry and brush into a bucket just outside the stall.

Chris stared at Vin for a long minute.

Vin stood patiently. His left thumb hooked into his waist band, his right hand resting on top of the Winchester. He met Chris' stare, seeing the fire start to go out of those blue eyes.

Chris moved off the post. "Want a drink?"

He nodded his head. "I could do with a little gut warmer." He moved toward Chris as the other turned. They headed out of the barn and toward the saloon, which had been an answer to a lot of their problems.

The saloon was half full, which for a Saturday night wasn't to bad. Chris walked into the saloon first and headed for the bar. Vin checked and saw that Ezra was over in the far corner dealing cards. JD was sitting at a table on the other side, it was usually were they sat. Vin headed to the table, knowing Chris would bring the bottle. Pushing his hat back off his head, he let the neck string hold it in place as he dropped into a chair next to JD.

Who was looking at Chris.

Vin saw the worried brown eyes look at him, Vin winked at him and JD visibly relaxed.

JD was still keeping an eye on Chris as the other man paid for the bottle, picked up several shot glasses and made his way back to the table. JD saw the tension in Chris' movement as he walked away from the bartender; something had fired him back up. "How was the ride?" He spoke to Vin, but his eyes were glued to Chris.

"It was fine." Vin's tone was one of 'and that's the last I want to talk about it.'

JD swung his head around, giving Vin a long look. He looked back at Chris and then at Vin. As Chris dropped into a chair and set the bottle and glasses on the table, JD got to his feet. "I got something I forgot to do…" He didn't wait for a comment; he figured he didn't want to be sitting between the two of them tonight.

Chris gave him a strange glance as JD left the table. He looked across the table at Vin. "Some'um I said?" He pulled the cork on the whiskey bottle and poured Vin and himself a drink.

Vin took the shot glass, raised in toasting gesture. "Must of been!" He smiled just before he tossed the whiskey back.

7777777 7777777 7777777

Vin had left Chris after about an hour. He walked out of the saloon and headed to his wagon. He had told Chris nothing of what had happened, where they had gone and what they had seen. He un-did the tie for the canvas flap and pushed the door back, seeing a package in the dimness from the watch fire. His hand touched it and he knew it was his laundry. Taking it, he crawled up into the wagon, and set the package on the top of the chest. He didn't light the lamp. He removed his hat and hung it on the peg. Removing his buckskin jacket, he set that on another peg and then removed his shirt. Un-buckling his gun belt, he wrapped it up and laid it at the side of the pallet, with in easy reach. He sat down on the pallet, then laid down. His hands went behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankle. He stared up into the darkness and went to sleep.

The crimson haired beauty filled his dreams. They were standing in a meadow. Her back was pressed against the length of his body. His bare arms were wrapped around her. Her hands covering his. He had his chin resting on her shoulder. He turned his head just slightly and kissed her on the neck again. Taking his right hand, he gently interlaced his work hardened fingers into her soft left hand. In an intricate dance move, he turned her around so she was facing him. Ever so gently he moved his hands up her arms to her face and he cupped her head in both his hands and bending, he kissed her on the lips. He could smell the scent of soap, as he buried his hands into her red hair, drawing her to him. He felt her hands go around his waist and she was pressing herself to him. Vin could feel her warm breath against his bare chest. Looking down at her he ran a hand from her lips, down between her bare breasts and around her back, pulling her to him. He could feel her soft skin against his, could feel her silken hair cover his face, touch his shoulders as they lay back.. He looked up into her eyes and saw tears.

Vin wrenched himself from the dream. He could smell her scent, the smell of her hair lingered in his memory. He blinked the dream away. He ran a rough hand over his face and back through his hair. His hair was damp against his touch.

He sat up. He was sweating. He let the night air dry him off, welcoming the chill.

He listened to the night sounds. He could tell the watch fire was down to coals and the moon was shining down on the right rung of the wagon's canvas. It was early morning. He stood up, his elk hide moccasins touching the wagon floor. He drew a deep breath in, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

He could still smell her.

Vin looked down at the floor, drawing a breath in again. His eyes saw the bundled up buffalo blanket. Bending, he picked the bundle up and found her scent was from there, she was all over it. He set the blanket back down in the corner and lay back down.

Sleep would not come.

Vin sat back up. He unlaced his moccasins, removed them. He pulled his pants off and, taking the gift of the long-johns, he stripped out of the old ones and crawled into the new ones. They felt soft against his skin. He pulled his pants back on. Checking the soles of his moccasins, he saw that the left one was starting to get a little thin at the heal. He'd have to see if he had any hide left. He tugged them back on and laced them into place. Next, he opened the clean laundry, removed the tan colored shirt, and put it on. He pulled his suspenders over his shoulders, took his gun belt and strapped it into place, tying the hog leg to his thigh. Shouldering into his jacket, he pulled his hat from its peg and pushed the canvas back.

There was a very faint glow in the Eastern sky. He stepped down out of the wagon. He felt tired.

"Good---"

He reacted before the voice registered. In less then the blink of an eye, in one fluid move he crouched slightly, swung to his left, moved back on his right heel, his right hand came down to the Winchester, the gun was clear, pointed across his waist, cocked and his finger touched the trigger, flexed and then stilled. Anna's voice registered.

Anna had been sitting on the box like yesterday. The coals from the watch fire bathed her in a reddish glow. Her eyes widened as she saw Vin react to her surprise. She didn't even have time to breathe. She had seen the surprised man move in a blurring motion and then the gun was pointing at her. She saw the startled, deadly look in his eyes flash by, then fear and then anger showed in those blue eyes.

She saw him straighten from his stance. The gun lowered. His face became a still mask. She heard him draw in a ragged breath. He glanced away from her. She could see him trying to get the emotions he wasn't showing, in control.

Anna remembered to breath. She tried a smile. "Good Morning." Her voice was a little unsteady.

Vin holstered the gun. His heart was still in his throat. He looked off into the distance. Drawing a breath in, he let it out and tried to calm the inner shakes. He looked over at her. "Don't, ever do that again." He spoke between clenched teeth, his voice a soft growl. He moved stiffly at first, the adrenalin still coursing though his limbs.

Lowering her head, she looked down at her hands. "I promise." Her voice was a small whisper. She looked back at him. "I am sorry…" She watched him walk over to the fire, turn and pace back to the wagon and back to the fire. She stuttered "I…I couldn't sleep." She glanced back at her hands. "I know you are an early riser so…" Her voice caught, tears formed in her eyes.

Vin had been looking off in the distance again. His heart had started to slow and shakes were starting to ease. He looked over at her as her voice caught. He saw her lower her head, but he had seen the tears in her eyes from the glow of the coals. He again reacted. He didn't think. He didn't hesitate. He walked over to her and reaching down he drew her up into his arms and pulled her to him. She was shaking.

Her voice wavered "I---S---."

"Shhhhush…" He cooed to her. Opening his jacket, he wrapped it and his arms around her, gently pressing her to his chest. "Shhush…" He felt her calming down. He reached up and stroked her hair; she wasn't wearing a hat this morning. Her hair felt like silk in his hands. His voice came in a soft whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry…It's just I came close to…" He couldn't finish the sentence, the words catching in his throat. He swallowed, fighting back the emotions that flared to surface. He swallowed the fear.

She lifted her head from his chest. Looking up at him, though watery eyes, she saw the pain in his blue eyes.

Vin bent and kissed the tears from her eyes. He felt the light stubble of his beard against her soft skin. He lightly kissed her on the lips. He saw her look at him; saw how green those eyes were. He swallowed, pulling in a breath.

A smile touched lips. "Morning…" His smile went to a lopsided grin.

7777777 7777777 7777777

They had eaten breakfast at the restaurant and Vin had arranged for another lunch basket. Anna on his arm, they walked down to the stable and she helped him harness Mike. Anna didn't jump when Mike answered his stable mates nicker. She was fascinated when Vin quickly clenched a loose hind shoe on the horse, asking all kinds of questions. She led Mike out of the barn. When they were ready to hook up, she showed Vin she had paid attention. She led Mike to the buggy and, it took her a couple tries, but she got him backed into the shafts. Mike lowered his head as she slipped the bridle with the blinders on. She even got the drive reins through the right rings on the gig saddle. Vin helped her with the on side with all the shaft straps and then let her do it on the off side. She got almost all the straps in the right place.

She stood staring at the straps.

Vin stood back a little, watching her, a smirk on his face.

She was standing with her hands touching the straps. She knew something didn't look right. She closed her eyes and thought a moment. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the hold back strap was in the wrong place. She exchanged the two straps and stepped back. Looking over her shoulder at Vin, she saw the nod of approval.

Vin stepped toward her. "That's mighty imp—." He lunged forward and caught her. He had been smiling at her, looking at her face and he saw her eyes close, her face went white and she dropped straight down almost in a heap.

He was able to keep her from hitting her head. She was like a limp doll in his arms. "Anna…. Anna." He touched her face and it was cold. He felt for a pulse, at her wrist and found one. He was about to scream for help when she moved.

He saw her eyes flutter open, saw a dazed, confused look. She drew in a ragged breath and looked around. She looked at Vin, a small smile touching her lips. "Did I faint?" She tried to sit up a little

Vin put his hands at her back and under her legs and lifted her into his arms. He got to his feet and headed for the stable. Once in the shade of the stable he moved her over to a pile of fresh straw and sat down with her.

"I'll be all right…guess…Guess I just got too hot…"

Vin got to his feet and went over to the water bucket for the hired help and, taking the dipper, drew some cool water. Taking it back over to her he sat down next to her and helped her drink.

"Thank you…" She let go the dipper, seeing him toss the rest of the water away, and set the dipper next to him. She could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine, just need a little more water." She watched as he took the dipper and went back for more water. The minute he had turned from her she was reaching into the fold of her skirt, she pulled a little pill box out and hurriedly remove a pill from it, popped the pill in her mouth and put the pill box back into the folds of her skirt, before he had turned back around. She took the dipper as he came back, smiling at him. She drank the water down and started to get up. Vin helped her to her feet.

"You sure you feel alright?"

She saw his worried eyes. Reaching out she touched the side of his jaw, she felt his little bit of stubble, liking the way it felt against her hand. "I will be fine, just got too warm…" She reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips. She took a few minutes to smooth her dress, her hair and then headed back out to the buggy.

"Maybe we should wait. We could take a drive later on…" He caught up with her.

"No, please…I want to go see the caves you talked about." She stopped and looked at him. She knew he was worried. "I only have a little time left…" She looked at him. "I will have to leave here soon and go back home… I want to see as much of your world as I can before I have to go back." There was almost a pleading tone. She stepped to him, putting her hand on his arm. "Please Vin."

Vin looked at her a long minute, seeing the expression on her face. He couldn't resist. "Alright, but you'll tell me if you start feeling ill…"

"I will…I promise!" She was heading to the buggy. He had promised her

she could drive today.

He went with her, helping her into the buggy and showing her how to hold the reins. They were headed to his wagon and the restaurant like the day before.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

She had driven most of the way to the mountains and the caves. Vin had unhooked Mike and had him hobbled in a small grass patch just below the caves. He had insisted that they have lunch before they went exploring. He had also insisted that Anna drink both ciders. He had noticed that she had been a little more sensitive to sounds and the sunlight then the day before.

"Got somethin' for you," He reached over to a package he had brought along with the basket, Anna's book, the canteen and the buffalo blanket. He had set it off to the side while they ate.

"Something for me?" She looked across the basket at him, her green eyes showing excitement.

He had wrapped the present in the paper from the laundry. He hadn't had anything else to cover it in, so he had used that. He felt bad that he didn't have proper paper, but he also knew that she would need these. He handed her the package.

She took the package and set it in her lap. "A present for me?" Her hands glided over it. She looked over at him, He was leaning on his left elbow. His hat was pushed back, off his head, and his hair curled around his face. She saw a touch of worry in those blue eyes. She opened the package, revealing a pair of high top moccasins. They were much smaller then Vin's. She ran her hand over them; they were soft to the touch. She looked up from them, tears showing.

He moved to her quickly. "You don't have to wear them if you don't like 'em." He was reaching for them.

Anna realized he thought she didn't like them. She could see the flush of embarrassment come into his face and eyes. "Oh Vin! They are beautiful." She looked up at him. Taking them out, she put one of the soft skins against her face. "They are as soft as a kitten."

He was on his knees, a little confused. If she liked them, why was she crying? He moved back to sit on his heal, looking at her. She did seem like she liked the moccasins.

"Would you help me take my boots off?" She moved her feet out from under her and looked at Vin expectantly.

Vin smiled. Reaching down he gently took her booted foot in his hands and very carefully pulled the boot off. Setting it to the side he removed the other one. Then he helped her start to pull the moccasin up onto her foot.

It was a perfect fit. She looked up at him. "It fits perfectly…" her astonishment showed in her voice. "How did you do that?"

He grinned. "Good guess" He winked at her. He wasn't going to tell her where he had gotten them or how long ago. He'd let that ghost stay a ghost…

He made sure they were laced properly before they headed up the small trail that led to the caves. He brought the canteen and a torch he had made. He watched her carefully. When he saw that she was getting a little out of breath, he'd find some reason to stop and show her a flower or a rock or an animal track. The path was steep, but it was a trail that switched back on itself. So you walked up hill heading one way for a short distance and the cut back, still going up hill, and continued going up the mountain in a continual 'Z'. Taking their time, they reached the cave entrance in about three quarters of an hour. Vin usually walked it in twenty minutes.

"I think these caves are really old." He pulled a match from his pocket and struck it on the entrance of the cave, touching match to torch. "The Indians I've spoken to around here say their grandfathers, grandfathers spoke of the drawings, and they are not of this tribe." He saw her face in the torch light. She was like an excited little girl. The torch light didn't seem to hurt her eyes like the sun did. "Don't wander too far off, there be a couple big holes in the cave floor." He felt her press closer as they started into the cave. "Might want a watch out for grizzlies too!" He saw her head snap around. He gave her grin, and a wink. "Just teasing…"

Vin led the way down into the cave. He had been counting to himself and when he got to 100 twice he turned to Anna. "Stand right here, don't move."

"Where are you going?" Her voice carried a touch of worry..

He didn't have to see her to know she was afraid. "Not very far." He looked back at her. "Gonna give us a little more light." He took several steps to his right and there was a torch in the wall. He lit it and continued on around the room, lighting torches as he went. About half way around, he had to search for the torch, finding it on the floor on the cave.

They were in a massive cavern. The ceiling had to be a couple hundred feet high and there were columns hanging from the ceiling. They came to points on their ends, some had water dripping off them. There were pools of multi colored water in what looked like crusted basins. There were columns that started at the floor and rose up. Some of them came to a point at their top, others were round pillars.

As he completed the circle, he put the torch he held in a crevice. He came back to her. He remembered the first time he had come in here. As he had carefully walked the floor he had found a couple of old torches and the next time he had come back with an armload. They could hear the water dripping off the columns.

He watched her do as she had done the day before. She slowly looked around. Looking at one spot as if memorizing it, and then moving on to the next. She was about half way around when he saw her smile at something. "What do ya see?"

She glanced over at him, then raised her hand and pointed to an area where a column rose from the floor.

He stepped up behind her, seeing where she was pointing to. He smiled to himself. "Looks like an old mans face…"

The column at the base was about the size of the oak tree from yesterday. In the lumps and bumps, crevices, cracks and crannies there was an area where a set of eyes, a nose, lips and a whitish material that looked like a beard.

"And there's his chair." She pointed over to their left.

Vin looked over at where she was now pointing and saw the chair. It was high up on the wall, water flowed over the back and seat, there were arms, one was a little higher then the other but it was a chair. He chuckled. "I ain't never seen it that way." He pushed his hat off his head and started looking with new eyes.

Vin turned as she turned. "The water is bitter, but drinkable." He pointed to a pool that was about twenty paces away. "Pool there is ice cold…"

Anna moved a step back, moving against his body. "It's cold here too." She was still looking around.

Vin opened his coat and stepped up to her back and encircle his arms and jacket around her body. He felt her lean in against him. He bent his head down to her neck and ear. "Better?" He felt her nod. He had closed his eyes, drawing in a breath filled with her. He nuzzled his chin down against her neck. "There is a couple more spots I want you to see."

"There's more?"

His eyes were still closed. He breathed her in again. "Last time I was in here I spent a week." He opened his eyes, shuffled his feet, turning her to the right. He stopped when he got to the spot he wanted her to see. "See the green colored strip?"

"There where the tall red column looks like it's been piled up." She felt warm and safe in his arms.

"Yep, that's it. Now, on the right, between the green and the column---."

"The dark spot?"

"There is a hole. A real small tunnel. I just kin fit through it. Goes back maybe fifty paces and then opens up into another room about half the size of this here place. Looks like this place, but there a man could probably walk for days through the tunnels that that go off the room." He un-wrapped his arms from her and stepped to her side, looking closely at her. She looked tired. "Might best we head back up." He saw her disappointment.

"No, please I want to see more!" She reached out and took his hand and pulled him toward the tunnel.

"No, we ain't going there. If your up too it, I got another place in mind, bit of a walk, be we can walk and not crawl."

"Yes, I'm ready…"

He led her over to the far left side of the cavern. "Stay here." He handed her the torch from the wall and walked over to the torch to his right and went back around the cave, putting the other torches out. When he had come back to her, he put the torch he had been carrying out, and placed it where the one she was holding had been.

Vin looked at her as he took the torch from her. "Ready?"

"Ready." She reached out and took his hand. She smiled up at him.

Her hand felt warm in his. He turned, put the torch out in front of him and located the passage he wanted. They walked side by side, holding hands for quite

awhile. Vin kept an eye out for his marks. He had showed Anna where to look for them. "Keep them on your left going out and it will take you back to the big chamber and then look for the X's all the way out to the surface." He also showed her the strange drawings on the cave walls. She asked to stop and look at them. Taking her book she wrote and copied the pictures. They continued on.

It was about twenty minutes when he stopped her again and lowered the torch, dropping it about waist high. He took her hand and walked forward.

The torch light reflected off the wet floor, light playing off the wet rocks and then there was no reflection, it was a hole in the floor. It was like a well.

Vin let go of her hand and bent down, found a loose rock. He turned and looked at her. "Listen." He pitched the rock into the black hole. After several minutes, there was the sound of the rock hitting water. "Wouldn't want to fall in there." He took her hand and led her away from the spot and then they walked on, twisting and turning through the maze.

He came to a very narrow crevice. "Gonna need to slide through here. It goes for about thirty steps. Just before you come out on the other side, gonna have to slide down a little." He looked at her. "You sure you're up to this.

"Yes, please...let's go on." She smiled at him

"I'm gonna put the torch in front of me." He lifted the torch and started it through the gap. Looking back at her, he took her hand, and turned sideways, and started to slide between the walls. He sidestepped, feeling her following. The wind from the torch blew the flames back toward his face; he raised the torch slightly and moved his head back away from the heat, but continued to move through the narrowing walls. "You ok?"

"Just don't let go…" Anna's voice sounded a little scared

He squeezed her hand slightly and continued on. "Gets a might slic---" He felt his foot slide out from under him. He tired to catch himself, but with one hand on the torch and the other in Anna's, the best he could do was jam his right shoulder into the wall. He wedged his left foot and knee into rocks and tried to regain the slick footing. The right side of his face smacked into the rock wall. He felt pain explode across his cheek, but he got his foot back under him. He had heard Anna's indrawn breath as he had let go of her hand before pulling her down with him. She had not let go of her hold on him. He remained wedged against the narrow passage, blinking the pain away.

"Vin…?" Anna tentatively took a step, feeling her way with her moccasins. She felt her toe slide and she stopped where she was. She could touch his shoulder but she didn't. "Vin?" She still had a death grip on his hand.

"Dang blasted…" He rumbled as he drew in a breath. Vin knew his right foot was now on solid ground. He un-wedged his left knee and foot and making sure the floor where he put his foot was solid he straightened. "I'm ok…" He felt her fingers tighten around his and he gripped her hand again. "Ready." He knew they were just short of the opening.

"Yes, if you are?"

His answer to her was to slide the sole of his moccasin along the floor in a scraping motion, hoping he was scraping any slick scum from the floor surface. Another ten steps and he saw the opening to the room. The ceiling that had been several inches to several feet suddenly began to lower. Vin had never had problems coming out of the opening, but he didn't want to take a chance. He continued to scuff his way. "Anna, this is where we need to crouch down a little and then we're gonna step out onto a shelf. Don't move too far off the wall." Vin did a little sideways crouch, felt his foot hit ground and slid down and out. He stepped to his left and helped Anna out of the crevasse. She immediately stepped to him. Holding the torch up, he saw the torches he had left the last time were still there. He touched his flame to them. The torches spit and sputtered for a few brief seconds and then gave a circle of light to their little area.

"Ok, we need---."

"You're bleeding." Anna saw a spot on his right cheek bone. There was a dark spot and what looked like blood had run down his cheek.

"I'll be alright. Lets get down off here and then I'll wash it off." He knew his shoulder hurt, and his knee, where he had wedged it against the rock wall, was probably bleeding from the feel of it. He smiled down at her. "Were gonna sit down right there." He pointed the torch. "And then I'm gonna drop down a couple feet and I'll bring you down."

They sat down and Vin slipped over the side and dropped down. "Be right back." He turned and walked away a few feet, finding what he was looking for, a spot to put the torch. Once that was wedged in place he walked back over to Anna. He could see she was already starting to see why he had brought her here. As Vin had walked the few feet away with the torch small flashes of light reflected off the surrounding area.

"Wait until I get all the torches lit…" He stepped up to where she was sitting, raised his hands up and beckoned her to come to him. He felt his hands go around her waist and he was slowly bringing her down. Her feet touched the floor. He took her by the hand and led her over to the torch, knowing there was a rock there she could sit on.

"Madam…Have a sit." When she was seated, he hunkered down in front of her. "I want you to close your eyes." He saw her close her eyes. "Now don't open 'em until I tell you…" He grabbed the torch and made the rounds to all the torches he had lugged in here. "Keep 'em closed." He had spent several days just getting enough torches and packing them into this room. With each torch he lit, the room seemed to grow brighter and brighter.

He moved back to her. Setting his torch back into the rocky gap he stepped over to her. "Still got your eyes closed?" He hunkered down in front of her.

"Yes…" a smile touched her lips, a sly one.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She had dirt across one side of her face. Her duster was covered in brown, green and black smudges. The light reflecting off her hair made it a deep red color. She looked so beautiful sitting there, her long red eye lashes against her cheeks, a little pout on her lips.

"Vin?" She turned her head slight, listening.

He realized he hadn't moved or spoken in that few minutes.

"Sorry, was making sure everything is ready." He looked around. "Keep your eyes closed." He reached out and took her hands in his. "Keep your eyes closed." He stood up, bringing her to her feet. "Keep your eyes closed and walk forward." He stepped backwards, pulling her with him until he got to the spot that he wanted. He let go of her right hand and moving around behind her, leaning in close to her ear. "Keep 'em closed…" He stood just behind her left shoulder; he smiled at the glittering sight. "Ok...Open them."

Anna opened her eyes to a world filled with glittering, flickering light. The cavern ceiling was about fifty feet tall. Every where she looked light reflected off the walls, the ceiling, the rocks, and the floor.

"I think they're some kind a crystal… not like diamonds. "Vin's voice was a soft whisper.

The room seemed to take the light of the torches and reflect it back making it brighter. There were flashes of reds, blues, greens and oranges off the walls and the ceiling. Every where Anna looked, there was color and light. "It is the most striking and beautiful thing I have ever seen." Her voice full of awe. She turned to him and reaching up kissed him on the lips. "Thank you…" She looked up into his eyes, seeing him smile down at her. She also saw the want in his eyes, and she wanted him too! She started to kiss him again, but he moved away from her, walking back to where the torch was.

She was a little confused, she had seen the want in his eyes and he had walked off. She saw him turn and offer her the rock seat again. She moved to stand next to him looking at the light reflecting all the way around the smaller cave. "Your cheek is cut." With more light she had seen the blood. It had dried down the side of his face.

Vin reached up and gingerly touched the lump he knew was there. He un-slung his canteen and taking the cap off, he handed it to her. "Ought to drink some water." He waited until she had taken the canteen then he turned and headed over to the right of the rock chair.

There was a small outcropping and tucked about waist high was a small little pool of water. Vin untied his bandanna, dipped one of the corners into the water and gently washed the side of his face. The water stung the scrape. He looked over his shoulder and saw Anna had sat down and was looking at the glowing room. He saw she held the canteen in both hands in her lap. He saw her take a drink. Vin rinsed the corner of the neckerchief off and tied it back in place.

As he was starting to turn, a glint caught his eye. There was a crystal about the size of his little finger protruding out of the rock wall that made the basin for the pool. He deftly reached back and pulled his knife. Using the point, he pried the gem out of the rock. He sheathed the knife, using the wetness of the neckerchief, he wipe it clean and tucked it into his pants pocket.

When he turned around he saw Anna put something in her mouth. He saw the startled look in her eyes. He lowered his eyes, acting like he had not noticed.

He walked over to her, bent and picked up the torch. He saw her take a quick drink of water and then cap the canteen. "Got one more spot."

She looked over at him. "There is more?" She got to her feet, slinging the canteen around her head and shoulder as Vin had. She stepped up to him and looked at the scrape on his cheek. "Does it hurt?" It was raw and angry looking.

"Little, feels like just a scrape." He saw her green eyes reflected in the torch light. Saw the look she gave him, he lowered his eyes and pointed with the torch. "Think you could carry a torch?" He turned and started back across the wide area of the floor, toward where they had jumped down. He heard her foots steps following.

"Can I use both hands?"

"Yeah the floor along here is drier and flatter." Vin stopped at the entrance he wanted. He turned and handed Anna his torch and collected two more. "This way." Vin headed into a tunnel just wide enough that his shoulders usually didn't touch the sides and the ceiling on it was high, well beyond the torch light. They moved downward, moving slowly. The narrow passage was mostly just brown rock. Another half hour or so and it angled up sharply. He looked over his shoulder at Anna. She was coming right behind him, concentrating on the torch and where she was walking. "Little steep, then we're gonna come out on a flat again."

Anna looked up at Vin, smiled, and went back to climbing the slope.

Vin made the flat area and holding both torches in one hand, he reached back. "Hold the torch in your right hand, give me your left…" He grabbed her left hand and helped her the rest of the way up. When she was on top, he let go her hand and shifted the torches, one in each hand again. He could hear Anna's breathing.

"Let's stand here a minute." He saw her nod. She was having trouble keeping the torch out in front of her. Her arms were getting tired. Vin shifted the torches again into one hand and leaned over to her, taking the torch from her hands.

"Just a little ways now." He winked at her, regretting it as his cheek started to hurt again. He moved on, carrying all three torches. He moved into a little alcove and set his single torch into a crevasse where he had wedged a rock the last time he was here and had made his little discovery. They rounded a little turn and using one torch to light his way, he used the other to light Anna's.

They moved into a little chamber the size of a small room at the hotel.

There didn't seem to be anything special about it. There were no crystals reflecting the light, no vastness with color.

Anna stood looking at him. He held the torches out in front of him about waist high and made a slow half-pass then raising them up, stepped around her and took the torches and threw them out of the chamber. They were standing in the dark. She could see his outline from the torches that were outside the chamber and she saw him step to her, gently reaching out he took her by the shoulders and slowly turned her.

She gasped. The rocks were glowing. It was as if they were very small little candles, they glowed. "How do they do that?" Her voice was breathy. She reached out and touched the one closet to her. When she brought her hand away, her fingers glowed.

"Don't know. Won't last fer long. It just fades away." Vin remained where he was, letting Anna move among the rocks. As the glow started to fade, he stepped out of the little chamber and retrieved one of the torches he had thrown to the floor. They had both gone out. He reached into his pocket and took out a match. Striking it, he re-lit the torch. He stepped back into the chamber, repeated the way he had placed the torches close to the rocks, then stepped out of the chamber, finding a place to wedge the torch. He stepped back into the chamber. He could just make out Anna's body in the slight glow from the rock. He stood silently waiting for her.

As the glow began to fade, Anna turned, seeing Vin's fame in the light from the torch out side. She moved toward him. He took her hand and led her out of the chamber and back into the main passage. She looked up at Vin. "I have no way to describe it…"

Vin smiled. "You'll think of some'um I'm sure." He reached for the torch. "Need to start heading back." He could see the tiredness in her face.

Anna waited until he had the torch and was getting ready to step past her.

"Vin?" She saw him stop. The torch in his right hand, he half turned toward her. Reaching out she touched his arm. "Thank you for giving me a lifetime of beauty…"

He stood looking at her, then reached up and touched the brim of his hat with his free hand. "You're welcome, mighty welcome…"


	11. Chapter 11

Coming out had taken a little longer then Vin had anticipated. Anna had to rest twice getting out of the long tunnel and their journey back through the narrow crevasse and back out into the big chamber seemed to take forever.

Vin was glad to smell the fresh air as they slowly walked up toward the surface. As they neared the surface, he also smelled rain on the air. He anxiously looked back at Anna. Even though she wore the duster, it didn't look like it was rain proof. He hadn't planned on rain. There had been no signs of rain coming.

They came to the cave mouth to see black thunder clouds in an already dark sky. As if to confirm this, lightening split the sky and thunder rolled across the rolling hills mountains and canyons.

Vin knew what he had to do. "Stay here…" He handed her the torch, as he started out into the storm. "I'll be back." He launched himself out into the wind, lightening and within a dozen strides, rain.

First thing he did was run hell bent down the rocky trail to the buggy. Grabbing the basket, buffalo rug and her book, he ran hell bent back up it. He came bounding into the shelter of the cave and saw that Anna had already started to gather rocks for a fire ring, and she was making it far enough back that the rain and wind would not get to it.

Vin dropped everything and ran back out. Going to the nearest tree and grabbing all the downed wood, he could carry he turned and high tailed it back into the shelter, only to turn and run the gauntlet again, going for as much wood as he could carry again. His third trip was longer. He went after Mike. He found the horse not far from where he had left him, tail to the wind, head down. Quickly, he pulled the hobbles off and, leading the big horse, ran back up the trail and brought him inside the cave.

He slid to a halt, dripping wet, a wide smile on his face. He saw Anna had stuck the torch in a crevasse as he had been doing. Standing with Mike, both of them dripping wet, he saw that Anna had taken the blanket and basket and moved them back behind the first little turn, and she had re-arranged the fire ring to just in front to the turn. Vin saw her look up, at him, looking for approval.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." He led Mike a little further into the cave and hobbled him on a flat place under a lower overhang. Vin saw she had started to lay a fire, but most of the wood was a little too big. He stepped to the wood she had in the fire ring, and taking his knife out, he hunkered down and made it into smaller pieces, which would catch quickly. He shaved several long curls off and saw that Anna had pulled the torch out of the wall and was coming toward him. He stood up and stepped back, gesturing for her to light the fire.

She grinned at him, setting the torch to the wood that he had stacked in the ring. She watched as it caught fire. She stepped back. Vin reaching for the torch, extinguished it in the dirt. Their only light was that of the fire. She looked at Vin and saw him set the torch against the wall and step to the fire as it grew. She could tell he was cold. She walked around to where she had laid the blanket and, taking it to a flat spot near the fire, she untied the leather strips that kept it bundled and rolled it out. Taking the basket of left over food, she set that in the middle of the blanket, she un-slung the canteen and leaned it against the basket. She could already feel the warmth of the fire.

A bright flash of lightening and a clap of thunder followed one another all most instantly, and then several more just as loud or louder continued as the rain came down harder.

Anna held her hands over her ears and closed her eyes against the brilliant flashes.

Mike moved around a little. The echoes of the thunder making him a little nervous. He looked to Vin, who walked over and stroked a hand over his wet coat. "Easy old Pard…we been through worse." Vin looked over at Anna who was now sitting down on the blanket at the basket and pulling food back out.

Vin saw her pull more dried apples out, he walked over to her. "Let's give Mike a couple of the apple slices, might make him feel a little easier." He watched as she opened the jar and pulled a couple out, handing them to him. Vin walked back over to the horse, who was already looking for the apple, Vin fed them to him and headed back over to Anna.

The crack and the lightening came at the same instant and Vin would of swore he saw lightning dance off the inside of the cave.

Anna dropped the jar and covered her ears, closing her eyes against the brilliant flash.

Vin moved to the fire, placing a couple of the large pieces of wood that he had brought onto the hungry flames. They were getting a bed of coals started.

He moved onto the blanket. Taking his jacket off, he walked over to where he had put the torch. Taking the torch, he wedged it into a hole in the rock just back from the fire, he hung his jacket to dry. He stepped back to where Anna was and hunkered down on the other side of the basket. "You all right?"

Lightening and thunder came again, this time further from the entrance.

Vin saw her wince at the sound. He saw a touch of pain reflected in those green eyes. He saw her nod to his question. She finished picking up the jar of spilled apple slices. Vin removed his hat, setting it off to the side. He stretched out on his left side, propping his head up with his left hand against the side of his head. He watched Anna move.

She was sitting again with her legs curled up under her. As the cave became warmer, she removed the duster, folding it and laying it to the side. Taking the knife that had come in the basket, she sliced several pieces of the cheese, then sliced the rest of the bread. Today there had been a yellowish egg bread with a sweet glaze over it. This she set aside. She found the thin sliced meat and this she set with the cheese. She looked up from her work to see his blue eyes looking at her, a smile on his lips. She also saw that the scrape on his cheek was reddish, with a little bruising around it.

With out speaking, she took one of the napkins and placed a slice of bread on it, couple slices of the cheese and meat. Rocking forward, she came to her knees and leaned over the corner of the basket and placed the napkin with the food on it in front of Vin. As she sat back, her eyes were on Vin. She saw him reach with his right hand and take a slice of cheese, and then a slice of the meat.

Anna took up her book and started sketching in it. She formed his square jaw and chin first, then, tentatively, drew in his long hair. Next she drew where his mouth was and then his eyes and nose. It was rough sketch at first. Then she started putting in the details. The three little crows feet at the corners of his eyes, the shape of his nose and the lips with the little dark spot just under his lower lip, the slight little indent at the center of his chin. She went back to his hair, drawing in the unruly curls. She returned to his eyes, bring in more detail, the lashes, their shape, the shape of the eyelids and eyes themselves. She shaded in between lip and nose, giving it depth, shaping the lips with just a touch of a smile. She shaded his jaw line and cheek bones to give him the square angle of his face. She drew in his neck line. Looking back up from her book she saw him looking at her.

She closed her book. Picking up some cheese she ate it. She wasn't all that hungry. With a gesture, she offered him more and he shook his head no. When she had finished the cheese, she took the canteen and drank from it, then offered it to Vin, who took it and drank. She started putting everything back in the basket.

Another run of thunder and lightening rolled past the entrance but none as close at the first ones. The rain lightened and then became a downpour.

Closing the lid on the basket, she set it off to the side. She set her book on top of the basket and then she did something very brazen. Taking her folded up duster she moved up on her knees. Sliding down and rolling to her left side, she ended up with her back against Vin. She felt him stiffen, but he didn't move away. Taking her duster, she placed it like a pillow under her head. She laid there, breathing very lightly, waiting. She felt him began to relax. She knew he bent his head slightly and sniffed her hair, and then she felt him touch it. Very slowly and carefully she turned toward him.

She saw his eyes look at her, and again she saw the want in his eyes. Ever so gently she reached up and touched the side of his face. She saw the desire in his eyes and then he was starting to move, away from her. "No!" She caught him by the right arm, making him stay.

She saw him glance at her and then looked down; a dozen emotions went across his face. He looked off into the distance, glanced at her, looked away and then looked back at her.

"Anna, I ain't got nothin' to offer a woman…" He looked at her, pain in his eyes. "I got me nothin' more then an old wagon and a team." His voice was soft and raspy, sad.

She smiled at him. "You have yourself."

His glance slid away then came back. A smile touched the corner of his lips, but not his eyes. "That, ain't worth much." Hs voice was low, raspy.

"Oh I think it is." She reached out and touched the side of his face. "I think you are the richest man I know. You have shown me a lot of your riches. You have shared some of your wealth with me, your love of wild places and wild things. You have allowed me to see things I would never have seen." She moved her hand down to his heart. "You have given me joy and beauty, things I would never have seen except for you."

Vin slid his hand over hers. "But you deserve more then some ol' tracker with less then a dollar to his name." His eyes showing the open wound he felt at admitting he was less than, his eyes moving away from hers.

"Vin." She saw him look back at her. "It is not money I seek…" Anna looked him hard in the eye. "I want some one to love me." She saw his eyes lock on hers. Their intensity was filled with passion. She saw his jaw muscles flex, the look of want in his eyes.

Vin leaned forward and kissed her ever so gently. His left hand moved under her waist and his right over her back as he pulled her to him. He kissed her again on the lips and then on the neck, burying his face in her hair. He felt her hands reach up around his neck. Her left hand stayed at his neck. Her right came down to his ribs and then to the hollow just above his hip. Vin leaned back and looked at her. Her green eyes opened and she tightened her hold on the back on his neck just slightly.

Vin's right hand slowly moved down toward his gun belt and unbuckled it, having to bend a little toward Anna to get to the leg string untied. He pushed up with his left hand. Lifting his body, he pulled the belt, gun and knife from around his waist and laid it behind him, off the blanket. Next, he slipped his suspenders over his shoulders and pulled off his shirt. The whole time he kept his eyes on Anna. He was propped up on his left arm, above her. Vin saw her look at his bare upper torso, he saw her reach out toward his rib cage. She touched the scares, from a knife fight where he'd gotten a little to close to his opponent's blade. He leaned down a little, moving his right hand to her right shoulder, gently asking her to lay back. He slid his left arm under her neck. Propped on his elbow, he bent over her and kissed her again on the lips. His right hand went to her waist and he pulled her blouse from the waistband of her skirt and, very carefully and slowly, moved his hand up her corset. His fingers felt the silkiness of her skin, his fingers found their way.

Her shoulders were the color of cream, he bent his head to the nape of her neck, kissing and lightly nibbling on her as he brought his left hand up to support his weight and his right hand went to her neck and then slowly he slid his rough fingers down from her throat, across her creamy skin of her shoulders. He started to explore her body.

Slowly he moved his fingers back and forth across her stomach and hips Vin rolled over on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. His mouth found hers.

He kissed her deeply, his long unruly blondish hair mixing with her red. He moved upright, looking down at her. He froze.

There were tears in her eyes.

She saw a shaken look come to his eyes and face and felt him start to pull away, she clung to him. "What… what is the matter?"

Vin looked at her. "You're crying." He studied her face for a fleeting second his body hovering above hers; supported by his arms and knee, and then he started to move sideways. "I'm hurting you." His voice was a hoarse whisper, there was sadness and shame.

"What!" She moved with him, clinging to his body with her arms and legs. "These are tears of joy. I have never felt so happy or content…" She looked at his face, watching. "You have been a very gentle lover…you are not hurting me!"

He looked down at her; his blue eyes shifted off into the distance and then were looking at her steady. "You cry because you are happy?"

"Yes, and you make me very happy" She reached up, using his body to pull herself to his lips and kissed him. She felt his strength holding them both up. She relaxed, letting her arms slip from around his shoulders and layed back down. She took her hands and ran them down his chest and toward his stomach.

He moved down to her again, repositioning himself. He lay his head down next to hers, his lips against her ear. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Vin, you won't…" She whispered back as she arched up against him…

7777777 77777777 77777777

Vin was on his back, he was asleep. His gold tipped eyelashes lying against his cheeks. The scrape on his cheek stood out darkly against his scruffy reddish blond beard. He looked boyish in his sleep. His blondish hair was plastered to the left side of his face. The buffalo blanket was half drawn over them. His right arm lay not to far from his gun and knife, his left was wrapped around Anna.

Anna was neatly tucked under Vin's left arm. Her head on his shoulder, her eyes on his sleeping face. She was smiling to herself. She was studying his face. Her left arm and hand lay across his ribs and stomach. Her hair lay across his left shoulder and arm. She was snuggled up to the length of his body. Her left leg was over his. Earlier they had slept for awhile and she had wakened to find Vin gone and the blanket pulled over her. Vin had gotten up and laid more wood on the fire. She hadn't moved or said a word, yet he knew she had been awake.

"You warm enough…?" He was hunkered down facing the fire, suspenders hanging down. As he had spoken he turned slightly, looking at her.

"Only with you here." She lifted the blanket and indicated where he had vacated. She saw the smile spread, a glint coming into those blue eyes. She saw that he had taken off his high top moccasins. She watched as he walked the few short steps, sat down and quickly stripped and was under the blanket with her. His hands and body were warm from the fire. His hands found their way across her body and again he had loved her. It was even more delicate and loving than the first time.

She had watched him fall asleep. His eye lids trying to stay open, had slowly closed and he had snuggled in against her, pulling her to him protectively.

He had moved several times in his sleep, mumbling something a couple times but she had not been able to understand what he had said. The storm outside the cave had renewed itself. There were brilliant flashes of lightening and thunder but they were off in the distance. The rain remained steady.

She sighed deeply. Reaching with her left hand, she pulled the blanket up over both of them. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep. It would not come. She lay pressed against him, feeling the rising of his chest as he breathed. His heart, beating in his chest, was slow and steady. He mumbled something and rolled toward her. Wrapping both arms around her, he buried his head in her hair, nuzzling the side of her head. She smiled to herself and the tears she had promised not to shed came, both tears of joy and sorrow. She wept silently, not wanting him to see her, knowing how it upset him.

7777777 7777777 77777777

Dawn came cloudy and windy, but little rain. There was running water on the right side of the cave. Mike hobbled over an had a drink, but he didn't go any farther. He nickered.

Vin woke instantly. He knew he had slept too deeply, something that could get him killed. He did not open his eyes or move. He lay there trying to remember where he was at. Then her smell came to him, sweet, inviting. He drew in a breath of her, holding it in his lungs for a long moment. He let the breath out quietly and opened his eyes. A pair of green eyes were looking back at him.

Anna, when Mike had nickered had moved up on an elbow to look at the horse, seeing he had moved over toward the entrance. She moved her gaze from Mike to Vin.

He rolled slightly toward her, to his left, propping his head up with his hand. He gave her a shy smile. It had been a long time since he had lain with a woman all night. "Mornin'." His voice was raspy with sleep. He leaned to her and kissed her softly, sweetly. His boyish smile going a little crooked. He saw the light in her green eyes; her red hair framing her heart shaped face. Her smile came slow and sexy as he leaned back.

"Good Morning." Anna moved closer to him. Slipping her right arm under his upper rib cage and her left over his neck, she pulled her body against him, pressing her body along his, she liked the response she got. She nuzzled her head against his chin and then looked up at him. "Hungry?" She gently kissed his neck. She heard a sound escape his lips and she looked back up at his face. He was looking at her with a hungry need.

"Not for food." It came as a low raspy growl.

7777777 777777 7777777

Afterwards, Vin held her gently pressed against his body. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest. He bent his neck down and buried his face in the curve of her neck. Setting lips against her soft silken skin, he felt her shudder again as he kissed her neck, moved to her ear and then to her mouth. He pulled his head back a little and looked at her. " Mornin'." The sly smile slid across his face.

She kissed him and laid her head against his shoulder, afraid that he would see the tears.

"Tears of joy?" His whole body had gone tense.

She nodded, trying to find her voice. "Y..es" She tightened her grip around his neck. "Yes…You have made me so happy…" She leaned back from him, looking at his blue eyes filled with doubt and concern. She kissed his face, his left eye, his right, his left cheek his chin and then his mouth. She felt him relax.

They sat that way for several long minutes hugging and kissing one another.

Vin laid back, bringing Anna with him. He rolled to his side, laying her gently against the buffalo blanket. "We best get going…Mary will be sending the posse out after me, thinkin' I kidnapped you." He kissed her quickly, then rolled away from her.

They got dressed.

Vin, stood up, taking his gun belt with him, swinging it around his waist. He saw that Anna was dressed. He turned and watched her as she found the hair pins. A smile came to his face as he watched her take her long red hair, twist it, pile it up on her head, and pin it into place. She looked beautiful. He buckled the gun belt into place and then the tie down. He grabbed his hat and put it on.

Vin stepped to where she was sitting and offered his hand to her. She took it. Vin gently pulled Anna to her feet and then put his hands around her small waist and lifted her into the air.

She laughed, a musical sound, smiling down at him. Slowly he lowered her until she was eye to eye with him, he turned his head just slightly and kissed her on the mouth, then set her down. "I'll get the wagon ready. You just sit and wait for me… I'll come get you. That trail will be a might slick with mud." He saw her nod. He kissed her quickly and then headed for Mike.

Vin stopped about half way to Mike and turned and walked back to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her again. After the kiss, he just held her for a long minute. He leaned back a little, looking into her green eyes, the smile that was on his lips spread. "Anna, I ain't got---"

She reached up and put her fingers on his lips, looking up at him. "Your love is all I want…" Moving up on tip toes, she replaced her fingers with her lips, kissing him.

He kissed her back. Picking her up, they turned in a slow circle. They were both smiling and laughing. He set her back down.

She caressed the side of his face with gentle fingers and then stepped back.

"You'd better go… You stand here much longer, we might really be late…"

Vin grinned at her, then walked over to the horse. Taking the hobbles off, Vin grabbed the lead rope and headed for the mouth of the cave, looking back over his shoulder. The morning light was coming directly into the cave and she was standing there looking at him, her hair a-flame in the mornings light, her green eyes blazing, her cheeks slightly flushed. Vin came to a halt, he didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful in his life. "You are beautiful." He saw her smile, dropping her eyes slightly. He turned and led Mike out of the cave.

Anna quickly searched her pocket for the pill container. She got it out, fumbling a little, she finally got a pill out and took it. She looked for the canteen and saw it at the side of the basket. She stepped toward the basket and fell. The room was spinning and she was afraid she would pass out. She crawled toward the basket and the canteen. Her hand touched the basket. She clawed her way up, leaning against it. She braced herself against the basket and grabbed the canteen. Fumbling, she got it open and swallowed the cold water. She felt the flush roll over her, making her muscles weak, her heart racing. Slumping sideways she lay down against the buffalo blanket.

7777777 7777777 7777777

When he had stepped out of the cave, he was greeted by a white blanked spread out below them, fog. He looked around, there were a couple dark clouds off in the distance, going away from the direction they were gonna be headed in, all the rest were big puffy white clouds. The rain made everything look bright and clean. It had been an all night rain and there would be a couple water falls he could show Anna on the way back. He headed off down the mountain and into the fog.

Vin had Mike hooked to the buggy, he dropped the lead rope and ground tied the horse. He had taken his bandanna and wiped the seat of the buggy as dry as he could get it. There was fog all around, it wasn't a heavy fog, but it was dense enough that as he and Mike had come down the trail, they had walked into it. Turning around at a sound he saw a deer and her fawn looking like spirits heading off into the woods. He wrung his bandanna out and placed it around his neck, shivering against the touch of cold as the wet material lay against his neck. He started back toward the trail that would lead to the cave. It looked by the sun to be around nine, he had lost track of time. He let the smile he felt inside him come to his face.

He made his way back up the trail and back into the full sunlight and entered the cave. Anna was sitting on the rolled up blanket. Her duster was back on and she was chewing on a piece of the sweet bread.

"I was suddenly very hungry." Smiling up at him, offering him the portion she had saved for him.

Vin hunkered down in front of her, pushed his hat back off his head and took the piece of sweet bread. He gave her a long look, her color was a little pale. Concern showed on his face. "You feel ok?" He also noticed she seemed a little cold.

"I just needed to eat something." She placed the last piece of bread in her mouth. She changed the subject. "Did the Indians ever live here?"

"No, they consider this a Holy place. They come here to speak and listen to their ancestors." He took another bite of the bread then stood up. "Ready?" He decided he was going straight back to Four Corners. He reached his hand down to her. He had his right hand curled around something.

She looked at his closed hand and then looked back up at him. She saw that sly smile touch his lip.

"Got something for you." His drawl was soft and raspy.

She looked down at his out stretched hand. He slowly opened his fingers to reveal the crystal he had brought out of the caves.

She reached out and took it, holding it in her hand, she looked at it. She smiled at him, as she came to her feet. "It is gorgeous." She turned it all the way around, it flashed color in light. "Thank you." She reached out and hugged him.

"Ready?" He felt her nod against his chest.

Vin took the basket. "I'll carry everything. The trail is pretty slick in a couple spots. He stepped over to the spot where his jacket was hanging and put the basket down and shouldered into his jacket and then picked the basket back up and stepped back to the buffalo blanket, seeing she had bound it properly.

As Vin led the way out of the cave he took a couple steps off to the side and turned to see Anna's expression.

"How beautiful" She stepped next to him. Her face radiated into a smile of wonder. The blanket of fog lay out before them like a rug of white fur, in the distance a couple other mountain tops peeked through. The sky above was sapphire blue, with big puffy white clouds floating around. In the far distance there was a line of deep cobalt blue clouds. Everything sparkled. She turned to Vin and put her arms around his waist. Going up on tip toes, she started to kiss him. She breathed. "Thank you."

Vin dropped the basket and the blanket and enclosed her within his arms, kissing her back.

The trip down the trail was uneventful and when they got to the buggy Vin noticed that her pallor was even paler. He set the basket and the blanket in the back of the buggy.

"You look cold?" He saw her pull the duster around her tightly.

"I am a little." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"Here." He stepped back and retrieved the blanket, untying it he opened it up, then folded it in half with the fur side to the inside, and laid the hide side across the seat. Then he took and unfolded it, the folded side to the outside. He turned to her. "Ready?" He saw her nod and taking her by the waist he lifted her into the buggy and into the folds of the blanket. Tucking the sides in against her, he made sure there would be no drafts. He started to move back from her and she touched his shoulder, he looked at her.

She bent and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Vin guided Mike into town, heading past the livery. Anna had spent the last hour dozing, still wrapped in the blanket. Vin, driving Mike single handed, had slipped his hand inside the blanket, wrapped an arm around her, and let her lean in against him. As they entered the outskirts of Four Corners, Vin had wakened her. He still felt concern, her color was still pale, and she seemed sleepy.

Vin could see that Mary was outside the Clarion, waiting. He pointed Mike in her direction. As he drew closer he could see Mary's worried look. He smiled at her as he pulled to a halt. "Sorry we're late…"

Mary smiled back. "I knew you'd be alright, but I was still worried, that was an awful storm."

Anna laughed. "It was a terrible storm" She unfolded herself from her warm cocoon. "But I was safe and warm in a cave." Anna waited until Vin got down and came around to help her out of the buggy. He reached out to help her down. She took his hand and stepped out of the buggy. Vin went to escort her up onto the wooden walk way.

Mary stepped toward them. "A telegram came about you."

Vin felt Anna tense. She stopped. He looked over at her. He didn't see a change in her face but he felt a change in her body.

"A telegram?" Anna's stood still, looking at Mary.

"It was addressed to me, but it wanted to know if you had arrived." Mary handed her the telegram.

Vin saw Anna look at the paper in Mary's hand like it was some sort of vile thing. After a moment's hesitation, she reached out and took it from her.

Mary looked to Vin and then back at Anna, seeing the reaction the telegram had caused. "It is from your father." Mary's smile slowly faded as she saw the stricken look on Anna's face.

Anna's eyes moved from the paper to Mary. "You haven't replied?"

"Well I received it yesterday morning…" Mary looked at Vin and then back at Anna, trying to figure what was wrong.

Anna seemed to compose herself. She smiled at both of them. "I guess I forgot to send a message that I had arrived…" She put the paper in her pocket and turned to Vin. "Perhaps we can have dinner together?"

Vin smiled. "That'd be fine." He started to step back and her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Thank you for a wonderful adventure." Her hand was trembling. There was a worried look in those green eyes.

Vin narrowed his look at her. He started to say something but saw the look in her eyes change and stopped. Instead, he let his hand slip out of hers and stepping back, he tipped his hat and stepped to the buggy. Putting the blanket in the back, he climbed in and headed Mike for the livery and his well deserved rest and feeding.

777777777777 77777777777777 77777777777777

Vin was inside the livery brushing and currying Mike as the horse happily munched the hay and grain. Vin's hands were busy on the grooming, but his mind was gnawing on the problem he had in his head, Anna. He was a little confused. He worked his thoughts as if tracking someone. From the time they had met he knew he loved her, and she had loved him. It was what she had asked of him and he had given it. He had not understood her look as she had asked to have supper with him; of course they were going to have supper together.

He smelled the cheroot again before he saw Chris.

"Glad you made it back when you did. I though Mary was going to skin all of us alive if you didn't make it back soon."

Vin nodded his head. "Figured as much…" He walked to where Chris was standing. "Rain came up as we came out of the cave. It was a bad storm there on the mountain." He dropped the brush and comb in a bucket and picked up the buffalo blanket from where he had laid it after taking it out of the buggy and rolled it all back up. "Figured might as well hold up there, than be out in it." He nodded toward the barn door. Seeing Chris agree, and they turned and walked out of the barn together, heading for Vin's wagon.

"How'd it go with them boy's mother?" He slid a glance at Chris.

"She took 'em home to bury." Chris took the last puff off the cheroot and tossed it away. "She said that other boy just showed up one day, looking for work. Said she couldn't pay him, but she could feed him it he wanted to help out. He got friendly with her middle boys. Had trouble with her eldest and he kind a run him off, said he fancied himself as a hard case. She was afraid when her two didn't come back that they'd gotten themselves into trouble." Chris watched as Vin stored the buffalo blanket in the wagon. He could tell something was bothering him. "Was heading over to the saloon when I heard you were back in town."

"I could use a gut warmer right about now." Vin looked over at him.

"Well then come on, I'll buy…" He gave Vin a smile.

They turned and headed for the saloon. As they were headed across the street Vin saw Anna coming out of the Telegraph office. "I'll catch up with ya."

Chris saw the direction Vin was looking an nodded. "I'll keep one warm for ya."

Vin nodded and headed in Anna's direction. He could tell even from this distance she was upset about something. He saw her read the piece of paper in her hand and, just like the last telegram, she crumpled it and put in her pocket. He noticed that she hadn't even changed yet. She was wearing the same duster, skirt and blouse.

As he stepped up onto the boardwalk she looked up. He could see the worry in her eyes.

She moved to him. "I was going to find you." She smiled at him, stepping up close.

Vin gave her a half smile. He offered his arm. "We can walk out toward the stream, back yonder where the trees are."

"I would like that very much." She took his arm and let him lead her to the end of the walk, between the telegraph office and the restaurant. She felt him put his hand on her hand and she looked at him sideways. She was still wearing the moccasins he had given her. She took a breath and held it a minute, making the decision. "My father has found me."

Vin didn't look at her. He wouldn't allow the fear and anxiety he felt to show. He knew her eyes were on him. He walked several steps, pondering exactly what to say. "Have you been running from him?" He continued to walk slowly, still looking at where they were headed and not at her.

"Yes and no…" She drew in a deep breath and let it out. "There are some things that I want to do…" She hesitated, not quite knowing how to explain everything. "And he thinks I should be back at home." She shook her head and smiled a little ruefully. "I didn't lie to him, I told him I was going to travel. But he though I was going east to see my Aunt, not west." She smiled shyly at him. "Mary's letters have been a real bright spot in the last year, and I wanted to see where she had been talking about and meet the people who were in her life now."

They had almost reached the trees.

Vin didn't want to ask it, but he knew he had too. "Is there anybody else looking for you besides your father…" He stopped and turned to her. The blue of his eyes was stark. His jaw muscles tight. His lips were almost a frown. "Like a husband or a suitor?"

Anna looked up at him, a frown coming to her brow, her green eyes a little puzzled, then she suddenly understood why he was holding his breath. "No…" it blurted out. "No, there is no one else." Laughing and reaching up on tip toes she quickly kissed him on the lips. "No…" She stepped back and looked him square in the eyes. "You are the only man I love and the only man, who, I hope, loves me?"

Vin breathed. He stepped to her and embracing her in his arms he bent his head into the curve of her neck. "I love you!" He held her for a long time. She fit perfectly against his body. He could have stayed that way forever, letting time slide by, but he had a few more un-asked questions, and there were things about him, she needed to know. He straightened and leaned back. "I need to tell you some things about me." There was a serious look in those blue eyes. He saw her look up at him. His breath caught in his throat. A physical pain clutched at his stomach. "Tears of Joy?" He felt her move back a step, seeing an inner turmoil come into those expressive green eyes.

Her smile was bitter sweat. She drew a breath in and let it out "Yes and no." Looking up at him she blinked the tears away. "And, there are some things about me you need to know…"

He winked at her, giving her a smile, when internally he really felt fearful. Once she knew about some of the things he had done in his life time, she may not want him around. Taking her hand in his, he led her into the stand of trees.

77777777777777 7777777777777777 777777777777777777777

They spent three hours in the trees. When they came out, Vin had no secrets left. The last half hour had been spent holding each other. It was late afternoon when they came walking back, Anna on his arm. He delivered her to the Clarion Newspaper door, tipped his hat to a worried looking Mary and promised he would be back in an hour and a half to take Anna to supper.

Vin went to the saloon. He saw Chris sitting in his usual corner. Walking over to him, he dropped into the chair Chris pushed out.

Chris moved back slightly in his chair giving Vin a quick up and down glance. He had sat across the table enough times to see Vin had his poker face on. He felt, more then saw, the change. There was a quiet sadness and a contented feeling to his friend. "Somethin' up?" He saw a half nod. He picked up the bottle that had been setting in front of him and poured the amber liquid into Vin's awaiting empty glass and then refilled his own. Setting the bottle down he glanced around the room then looked back at Vin. Chris studied his friends face, again feeling more than he was seeing on that poker face. He and Vin from the their very first meeting had been able to tell what the other was thinking. Right now he didn't think he liked what was in Vin's mind. "You're leaving."

Vin slid him a look and nodded.

"And you're not going toward Tuscosa." Chris picked his whiskey glass up, seeing Vin do the same.

"No, I ain't headed to Tuscosa." He looked over at his friend.

Chris tossed the whiskey back, seeing Vin do the same. Chris set his glass down. Picked up the bottle and poured another two drinks. He set the bottle down. Looking at his hand on the bottle for a moment, he studied their shape. "You're going with her." He looked at Vin, seeing the other toss back the second drink, and set the glass next to the bottle. Chris refilled Vin's glass.

"Yeah." Vin pulled the whiskey glass toward him as he sat back in the chair. He left the glass sitting in front of him as he leaned all the way back, laid both elbows on the arms of the chair and dropped his hands across his stomach. He stretched out a little. His eyes were on the whiskey glass for a long moment.

Chris gave him a sideways glance. "She on the run too?"

Vin's poker face didn't change. "Yeah." He looked over at Chris and locked eyes. "and no, there ain't a price on her head!" Vin half sat up, grabbed the glass of whiskey, tossed it back, set it back down on the table and slid it across the table to stop right next to the whiskey bottle. He never took his eyes off Chris'.

Chris half nodded, reaching out he picked the bottle up, then looking at Vin's glass he poured a shot into it. He set the bottle down and slid the drink back across the table to Vin, his eyes locking in on Vin's cold blue eyes. "She know you got a price on yours?"

Vin stopped the glass at the edge of the table, leaving it there he leaned back, not taking his eyes off Chris'. "She knows."

Chris leaned all the way back in his chair, breaking off the eye contact. He felt in his heart that Vin was somehow going to come out on the short end of this, but he also knew the tracker's mind was made up. He wouldn't be able to reason him out of it. Chris looked at the whiskey glass in his hand. "When you going?" He didn't see it, but he felt it, the tension went out of the air and out of Vin.

"Tomorrow or day after…at the latest." Vin came to his moccasined feet.

"Gonna to take my wagon." He stood looking down at Chris. "'preciate if you don't say nothin' to the rest of the 'em."

Chris looked at him for a long minute, a whiskey sigh came. "All right." He nodded slightly, giving Vin a tight smile. He saw a half smile touch Vin's lips, saw him nod. Then he turned and was headed for the door. Chris looked down at Vin's glass of whiskey. It was still full.

Leaning forward, Chris set his still full glass down. He leaned back, elbows going to the arms of the chair. He folded his hands, steepling his index fingers, in front of his face. His handsome face drew down in old expression, one of dispassionate reflection. He needed to think.


	13. Chapter 13

"But, I thought you were going to stay longer?" Mary looked over from her chair next to the little wood heater that was in the hotel room. She looked across the room at Anna, who, after taking a bath and changing cloths, was packing.

Anna turned to Mary. "I was going to but…" She glanced to her right. It wasn't a total lie. "Vin told me about this place he had seen further out west and I so want to see it. It's in a very arid region. The mountains are multi colored, like they have been painted." She folded the last of her clothing and set it in the bag. "I don't have much time left, before I have to go back home, and I so want to see as much as I possibly can…"

"I was hoping we could spend more time together." Mary came to her feet as a soft knock sounded at the door.

"On my way back, I will stop." Anna hearing the knock, stepped from behind the divider. She heard Vin's voice, that soft raspy south Texas sound.

"Anna, its Vin."

Mary walked to the door and opened it.

Anna was looking at Mary's expression. She saw something in her eyes and the way she smiled that made her step to the door to see what Mary was smiling at.

She smiled. Vin was standing, hat in hand. He had bathed and shaved. His blondish hair was still a little damp and slicked back. He wore the new shirt that he'd been given. It was a light tan, V necked with a wide yoke across the shoulders. The intricate design followed the line of the yoke and went to the V'd neck and then flowed on down. He wore dark suspenders and the tan pants were clean and ironed. The ever present hog leg was strapped around his waist and tied down to his right thigh. He had exchanged his moccasins for his riding boots, and they had been cleaned.

Mary looked from him to Anna and then back at Vin. Her smile went a little knowing. She knew she had seen it from the first time she had introduced them. Vin was sweet on Anna. She had seen a few females pass through this town. Vin had never even raised an eye brow, and now here he was standing hat in hand, shaved… "Vin you look quite handsome this evening.' She saw the color start across his face

"Thank you ma'am." He shifted back to his right leg, setting most of his balance there. "Anna, you ready?" His eyes were on her.

She could see how un-comfortable he was. She walked over to Vin, taking his arm as he offered it. They turned toward the door.

"Vin, have you seen Chris?" Mary followed them through the door.

"He was over at the saloon a bit ago, might still be there." Vin looked over his shoulder at her as he put his hat back on. "I could swing by there and tell him you're looking for him?"

"Would you please? We got a response back on that third boy's name." Mary smiled again at Vin

"I'll tell him." He stood in the hallway and waited for Anna to lock the door with her key.

"Thank you..." She smiled at both of them, following them down the stairs and into the lobby. "Have a good meal." She hurried out the door and back to her office/home.

Anna watched her friend go. She turned to Vin, looking at him as they slowly walked toward the door. "She's upset that I am leaving."

"You could stay here." He gave her a glance.

"I can't. I know my father. I know he has already sent someone to bring me back home."

"I'll go back with---."

"No. We discussed this. I want to continue to travel west…" They stepped out into the cool evening air.

The street was a little muddy from the rain and, as Vin stepped down off the boardwalk and into the mud, he turned and swept Anna off her feet and carried her in his arms across the muddy road. She laughed and threw her hands around his neck, laying her head against his neck and shoulder. On the other side he stepped up onto the walk and slowly set her down, his eyes on hers. "Let me take you down to the restaurant and then I'll come back and tell Chris."

"I have never been in a saloon." Her green eyes sparkled in the lights from the window. Vin dipped his head slightly. "Not a place for a respectable woman." He looked at her, a serious look on his face.

"Then I'll wait here at the window." She could almost see in, through the frosting that was etched with the name of the saloon across it. "I'll wait right here, go tell Chris."

Vin looked up and down the street and didn't see anyone. "All right, I'll be right back." Vin stepped around her and went to the batwing doors, stepping through them. He walked past the window, seeing Anna's face looking back at him. He shook his head and walked over to the table where Chris was. Vin saw that his whiskey glass was still sitting where he had left it, still full. Vin knew that Chris' eyes had been on him from the moment he had walked in.

Chris leaned back, looking up at him from under the brim of his hat.

Vin saw those blue eyes look at him, saw the momentary flash of pain in them. Then Chris gave him a half smile, deepening the furrow at the corner of his left eye and bridge of his nose, his eyes narrowed just slightly.

"Mary got news about that third boy. She wants ta talk ta ya." He could see that Chris had near finished the bottle. "She's over at the paper." Vin started to step back, turning to walk out.

"What'd it say?"

Vin stopped and looked back over his shoulder at him. "She didn't say." He saw Chris nod and then he went on out. He stepped out quietly, seeing Anna still trying to peer through the window. He smiled to himself, stepping up to her.

"Nothing," he saw her straighten up. "Really to see." There was a smirk on his lips. "Tables, chairs, bar---."

"Are all saloons alike?" She took one more last look then turned and looked at Vin.

He stepped up to where she was, and offered his arm. He pondered the thought for a moment, as they headed toward the restaurant. "Yes and no." He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, he saw her head turn toward him, he gave a glancing smile. "They all serve some type of liquor, whiskey or beer, but I have seen saloons set up in the backs of wagons, selling whiskey out of barrels. I've seen 'em set up in tents with a couple wooden slats on barrels, and I've seen some real fancy saloons were everything in the place was made of carved wood." He felt his neck start to redden as he thought about the one place he'd been in that the center column posts were carved naked women. He was glad it was getting darker outside.

She was watching him as he spoke; she saw the blush touch his cheeks. She smiled to herself, trying to imagine what reflection would make him blush like that. She saw the restaurant, caught the smell of food. The thought came to her. "Can we walk back over to where we were this afternoon?" She stopped, turning toward him as he stopped and turned to look at her. "I am not really hungry."

He looked at her, half nodded. "Sure..." He offered his arm again and they started walking back the other way, heading for the grove of trees. They walked back past the saloon. Again, he swept her up and carried her across the street, setting her down on the boardwalk, they went past the telegraph office and between the buildings. Vin walked slowly. "I got some things I got to do in the morning a 'fore we leave. Figure I could have the wagon ready around noon, maybe even earlier." He had some responsibilities he needed to fulfill before he left, couple debts. He had already decided to sell Mike and Dan. The stable owner had an open offer on them and his mules. But he wouldn't sell the mules or his saddle horse. The offer on Mike and Dan was a good one. It would put a couple months' wages in his pocket.

Anna saw the change in his face. There was just a touch of sadness that came into his eyes. She thought about asking him what he was thinking but decided not to. She looked to the western sky, seeing the red fading to orange. It would then go to gold and then blue. Anna started to realize she was feeling cold.

"You cold?" Vin felt her shiver.

"Yes, I guess---." She suddenly stopped. She turned toward him and in the last bit of light looked at his face. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

She saw just the touch of a smile lift the corner of his lips. She saw the look in his eyes.

"I'm sure." His hat dipped just a hair. His eyes fixed on hers.

She saw him draw a breath in and slowly let it out.

"Ain't never been surer …" Vin stepped to her and encircled her in his arms. He felt her meld against his body, her arms going around his waist. He reached up with his right hand and laid it gently on the back of her head, feeling her soft red hair against his calloused hand. He drew in a breath of her. Holding it in his lungs for a long as he could, he breathed out with a sigh. He bent his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you!" his voice was soft and raspy.

She leaned back, looking at him in the darkness. "I know…"


	14. Chapter 14

It was pre-dawn. Vin lay stretched out on the side of the hill. Laying on his belly, propped on elbows, right cheek lying against the stock of the sharps 44, he waited. Peso was waiting down wind of him, not really happy, something about live birds in a gunny sack tied to his saddle horn made him a little grumpy first thing in the morning. Vin had had to hobble him. Vin's attention came back to the end of his sight. He focused in on the movement, knowing the deer was about to step into his line of fire. He tensed, calculated the distance again and waited, finger pressed slightly to the trigger. He shifted the end of the barrel just slightly as he waited for the buck to take one more step, giving him a clear heart shot. He squeezed the trigger, feeling the old gun's kick back, the puff of smoke rose from the end of the barrel. Vin saw the buck drop where he stood.

Vin smile to himself. It was an excellent shot. He got to his feet and headed back down to Peso, who nickered as he got close. Vin slid the rifle into the scabbard and, stepping to Peso's head, scratched the horse along the jaw. Vin saw the horse's ear flick back toward the grouse as they wiggled in the gunny sack. "Sorry Pard, but they wanted 'em live and I needed to get as many as I could before we leave." He stepped over to Peso's shoulder and hunkered down, removing the hobbles. He gathered the reins and stepped into the saddle. He had a deer to dress.

Riding back into town, it was near eight am. He stopped at the Bath House and dropped off the live grouse. Peso was happy to see the chirping, moving bundle leave. Then he rode to the back of the restaurant and delivered the deer, which had been draped over Peso's rump. He came back around the restaurant, headed for the stable, when he saw Mary and Anna come walking out of the Clarion Newspaper office.

They turned, not seeing him and were headed to the hotel. Vin was going to head to the stable and talk to the owner about selling the horses. He turned Peso toward that direction. He was a couple strides away when he heard Mary scream. He spun Peso around to see Mary come running out of the hotel. He booted the horse in the ribs and moved him into a dead run. They raced across the distance. Vin pulled him to a halt in front of the hotel, stepping off the horse before he had completed his stop. He stepped to Mary. "What's wrong?"

Mary was frantic. "Nathan, I've got to get Nathan….Anna…fell… we were going…" She saw the fear in Vin's eyes. He stepped past her and into the hotel. "Up the stairs and she just…" Vin was gone. She turned and ran up the boardwalk, heading for Nathan's.

Vin raced toward the stairs, seeing Myron, the hotel keep, bending over Anna.

Myron looked up at the sound he heard and saw Vin Tanner coming toward him. He scrambled back away from the young woman on the floor, fearful for his life. "She fell. Mrs. Travis is going for Nathan." He half crawled over the chair he had backed into to get away.

Vin didn't hear any of the words. He took the place that Myron had vacated, kneeing down. "Anna…?" He reached down and touched the side of her face, seeing a bruise on her right temple. She was very pale. Her lips had lost their color. "Anna?" His other hand went to her wrist, again doing as Nathan had taught him. Her pulse was very rapid. He searched her skirt for the pocket and the pill box. Finding it, he opened it and took out one of the little pills. Taking this he very tenderly opened her mouth and placed it on her tongue. He closed her mouth, his eyes searching her face. "Anna.?" He bent over her. Very carefully, he slid his hands under her small frame and picked her limp body up. Cradling her to him, he moved back on his knees, sitting on the backs of his legs. Holding her to him, he rocked slightly back and fourth. He leaned his head down to her ear, whispering. "Stay with me…don't go…there's a canyon I want to show you…" His voice choked off. He pulled her tighter to his chest, burying his face into her red hair.

Chris came running into the hotel. He had heard Mary scream. He had been down at the General store and had come out to see Mary running down the boardwalk. She had stopped long enough to tell him Anna had fallen down the stairs at the hotel. Vin was there and they needed Nathan. Chris had told her Nathan was at the church with Josiah and he had sent her on.

Chris moved to Vin's side, hunkering down. "Vin?"

Vin heard Chris' voice. He didn't want to but he mentally and physically brought himself back, back into the world he didn't want to be in.

"Vin?" Chris reached out and put a hand on Vin's shoulder. He felt shock when he saw his friend look at him, seeing tears, anguish and misery all in those blue eyes. Chris reached down and took Anna's wrist and felt for a pulse. He thought he felt one, but it was beating so fast it was hard to tell. "Lets get her to her room…Let me help you…"

Chris stood, bending down to take Anna from Vin.

"No…!" Vin snarled it at him, pulling Anna protectively closed to him.

"All right…let me help you get to your feet." He helped Vin as he moved to stand. Looking over his shoulder, he heard someone come in the doorway. It was Nathan, followed by Josiah and Mary. He steadied Vin as he got upright.

"We're going to take her to her room."

Vin looking at Anna's still, pale face. He moved his arms just a little to adjust her into a more comfortable position. He got her so her head was lying against his shoulder. He started up the stairs, unaware of all the helping hands around him. He heard voices speaking to him, but he didn't let them penetrate the protective wall he was building. His eyes were fixed on Anna's.

Josiah got the key from Myron, scaring the little man a bit more when he didn't move as fast as Josiah thought he should.

Vin carried her effortlessly up the stairs, the whole time whispering to her about all the places they would go to, things they would see. He saw the door open in front of him and he walked in. Taking her to the bed, he ever so gently laid her down. He didn't hear Nathan telling him he needed to get back so he could look at Anna. He resisted the hands on his shoulders, gently pulling him back. And then Chris' voice was in his ear. "Vin, you've got to let her go so Nathan can look after her…Come on…"

It was like a slap, '_Let her go' _he suddenly was hearing Mary crying, Nathan's voice telling him to move back. Vin's voice when he spoke was soft, raspy, choked with emotion. "She's dying…it's her heart." He heard Mary gasp. He swallowed the pain that wanted to erupt from the center of his soul. Vin, pulling his hands from beneath her body, brought his closed right hand up, turning his palm over and opening his fingers to reveal the little square gold pill box, showing it to Nathan, his eyes never left Anna's face.

Vin swallowed. "I gave her one of these; she takes 'em when she has her spells." His left hand went to the side of her face. She felt so cold.

Nathan took the pill box from Vin's hand and opened it, inspecting the few pills that were in the container. He pulled one out, sniffed and then tasted it.

Vin, his right hand now empty reached down and gently took her hand in his. Her fingers were ice cold. He leaned in a little, focusing in on her heart shaped face.

Chris saw Vin start to block them out, Chris leaned back down, close to Vin's ear he whispered. "Stay with us pard…Nathan needs to know what you know." He put a hand on Vin's shoulder, feeling the steal rod tension beneath the jacket.

Vin looked up from Anna's pale face. He looked at Mary, then Josiah, then Nathan. "She's got something wrong with her heart." His voice caught. He drew a sharp breath in. "Something inside, they found out six months ago…" he looked back at her. "Said they couldn't do nothing, the spells would get worse…" His voice caught. He felt her hand in his move. He saw her eyes flutter, and then open. He saw the fear in her eyes. He gently squeezed her hand, his left hand stroking the side of her face.

"Vin?" her voice was less then a whisper. She blinked several times, trying to get her eyes to focus in.

"I'm right here…" he leaned in a little closer

"I…I can't see you." Her voice was breathy.

"I'm right here." He leaned in, just inches from her face. He saw her eyes lock in on his. "Right here." he smiled "You're going to be fine. Nat here will fix you up."

She slowly blinked, seeing his face come into focus. She saw the worry and fear in those blue eyes and the tears. She tried to smile. "I'm sorry---" she wanted to say more but she knew she didn't have much time. "My journal…where is my book?"

Mary had moved to stand next to Chris. She looked around the room, seeing Anna's journal sitting on the top of her luggage. "It's here." She stepped over and retrieved it, handing it to Chris, who was standing behind Vin, who was kneeling next to the bedside. Chris leaned over Vin's shoulder, handling him the book.

Vin let go of her hand and took it. "Its right here…" he laid the book across her stomach. Reaching down, brought her right hand up and placed it over the journal. He saw a faint trace of a smile again, as her hand touched it, her lips were so pale. "Right here…" He felt her ice cold fingers flex slightly.

"I---." Her breath caught. Her eyes closed and then slowly opened. "Want you to have it." Anna's small frame shivered. "Thank Mary for her world…" She drew in a soft ragged breath, her eyes blinked slowly. "Vin?"

"I'm---here." His voice caught. The fear, pain and rage he felt threatened to burst out of his chest. He swallowed it, forcing it away. He leaned down closer to her. "I'm not leaving you…I'm here…" Vin lowered his lips down toward her ear, his ear to her lips, feeling her breath against his neck.

" I love you…" she exhaled, her eyes closing.

"I love you." He whispered it into her ear, feeling her hand go slack under his. Her head tilted toward his and he laid his cheek against hers, closing his eyes, he breathed in her scent. He felt the darkness from the center of his chest start to radiate out, physically bringing pain. It was full of rage, and grief and heartache and he allowed it to swallow him whole.

Nathan had been checking her pulse. He moved his hand back from her wrist and looked at the back of Vin's head. "She's gone…" His brown eyes looked around the room. Chris turned to Mary, placing a gentle arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him as she started crying again. He saw Josiah, standing, head bowed, eyes closed. Hearing a noise, he looked back over his shoulder, seeing Buck standing in the doorway, an unspoken question on his lips. Nathan answered it with a shake of his head, dropping his gaze from Buck's stricken look. Nathan drew a deep breath and walked over to the window. He stood still, looking out.

The only sound was Mary's soft sobs for several long minutes. Then Josiah moved to stand over next to Nathan. Chris turned to Buck, who was wiping tears from his eyes; he was still standing in the doorway. Chris caught Buck's attention, nodded, indicating Mary and walked her over to Buck. Buck nodded back. He reached out, took Mary under his arm and led her from the room.

Chris walked back to where Vin was still leaning over the bed and Anna. His spurs chiming in the silence. He swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting back the sting of tears for his friend. He drew in a deep, heavy sigh, clenching his teeth, speaking through tight lips. "Vin?" He bent over Vin's kneeling body. "You got to let her go now. Nathan and Josiah will take care of things." He gently laid a hand on Vin's shoulder. It was like a lightening bolt went off.

Vin spun, coming up out of the kneeling position, hands gathered Chris' black shirt into balled fists. "Get away from us, leave us be…" The rage in the blue eyes was pure fury. He drove Chris back across the room, slamming his friend hard against the wall.

Chris saw stars before his eyes, as his head was slammed into the wall. He felt a fist drive into his shoulder. As his vision half cleared, he saw Josiah standing behind Vin. Then they were both being pulled backwards as Josiah grabbed Vin in a bear hug, trying to break Vin's hold on Chris. Chris, in that fleeting second, saw a Vin Tanner that shook him to the bone. He saw Vin's hand dropping down to his Winchester and Chris didn't think, he acted. He put a well placed fist to Vin's jaw.

It sounded like a shot, fist against chin.

Vin would of dropped like he had been pole axed, except Josiah had him half trapped against his body.

Chris saw the light go out of Vin's eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Vin woke with a deep pain, not only from his jaw but internally. He wasn't sure where he was lying; it wasn't his pallet in the wagon. He was on his back. He also realized in the moment that he was weaponless. The comforting weight of the hog leg was not there. He opened his eyes and saw a set of bars with a ceiling behind it. He sat up in one fluid motion, his booted feet hitting the floor of the jail. He was in jail. He launched off the cot and in two strides was at the door of the jail cell, it was locked.

"Let me the hell out of here!" He searched the room, seeing no one. "Somebody let me OUT!" He gripped the bars and rattled them as hard and as long as he could. They didn't budge. He was fuming.

He saw a shadow cross the window at the front of the jail. He knew it was Chris. He saw the door open and Chris step in. He hesitated for a minute while his eyes became adjusted to the light in the shadowy room

Vin stood still, hands griping the bars.

Vin watched as Chris moved toward him. He stopped by the desk long enough to grab the keys and continued on toward the back. Chris stepped up to the cell that held Vin. Normal caution would of kept him an arms reach away from the cell, but the look on Vin's face stopped him there. Chris didn't like what he saw.

"I'll let you out if you promise to listen to what I have to say." He saw those intense blue eyes lock in on his.

"Let me out!" Vin's voice was a snarl, he gave the door a little shake.

Chris sighed. He looked off to the right, made his decision and looked back at Vin. "No." It was softly spoken. He saw the anger across Vin's face go deeper into his eyes, they narrowed just a bit.

"Let me out of here Larabee…" It came as a hiss. Vin rattled the cell door again, this time with a little more force.

"Until you calm down and listen to me, you ain't going nowhere." He saw Vin explode. He cussed, ripped at the cell door. Took the cot he'd been laying on and threw it across the cell, then tried to break it into small pieces. He used every sweet phrase he had ever heard and made up a few of his own..

Chris turned and walked back to the desk, dragged a chair from beside it and took it to the outer cell door. Spinning it around backwards, he sat on it. Leaning forearms across the back, the keys dangling from his hand, he sat and waited. He listened to the tirade and ranting, occasionally wondering if it might take two people to do what Vin was suggesting. He could be a patient man when he needed to be, and he remembered his pain and grief.

It took Vin near an hour before he was so exhausted that he didn't have any fight left in him. He walked to the wall, put his back against it and slid down. He drew his legs up so his knees were against his chest. Laying his arms across the tops of his knees, he dropped his head down, forehead going on top of his arms. His hands were red and raw from busting up the wood and beating the bars.

"You ready to listen…?" Chris waited for a response. He saw Vin look up at him. The fire was still in his eyes, but now it was banked by raw emotional pain. He watched the blondish head drop back down. He took that as a yes.

Chris watched him for a few minutes and then came out of the chair. He had seen his friend work himself into an exhaustive state. He sighed silently and walked over to the cell door. Using the key, he opened it and walked in. Walking over toward where Vin was slouched down, he kept an eye out. He was pretty sure Vin was wore out…but a man can never be too cautious. He walked over to the cell bars directly across from Vin. Looking around at the cell, he saw Vin had done a pretty good job of destroying the bed, most of the 4 X 4 pieces were about toothpick size now.

Chris leaned his lanky frame up against the bars. "I know you're hurting." He saw his words made Vin's hands ball up, his knuckles going white, which made the cuts, bruises and blood stand out even more. "And I ain't gonna tell you that I know exactly how you feel." Chris looked off toward the cell door. "But, what I am going to tell you is this." He pushed off the bars and stood staring at Vin's head. "That hole you are heading into is one mighty deep pit---."

"You doing Josiah's work now?" Vin's voice was a seething hiss. He raised his head. Eyes were pain filled. Torment, a mask across his face. His eyes were bright blue.

"Vin what I'm trying to tell you is that you've got friends. We can help you through this---." Chris tensed, but didn't react as Vin, in that cat like motion, came up out of his position and came to stand within arms reach, his hands balled at his sides. Chris saw those blue eyes lock in on him, knew he wouldn't listen.

"You done…" Vin shut out the pain and sorrow he saw in Chris' eyes. He was trying to shut everything out.

"Mary needs you." He had not planned on telling Vin, didn't want to add to his burden.

Vin had been prepared to walk out of the jail and ride out of Four Corners. His hands un-clenched and then clenched. He looked toward the door, then back at Chris

Chris saw the slight hesitation. "She's blaming herself for Anna's death. She thinks she caused it." Chris saw Vin's eyes change, saw the tension go down a notch. "She had gotten a telegram from Anna's father, 'bout Anna not being well and Mary was trying to convince her to stay. She thinks she was pushing her too hard about---."

"I'll talk to her." Vin drew a deep breath in and let it out slowly, more of the tension going out of his body. He glanced again at the door to the cell, then the door going out. He turned and walked toward the doors.

"Hat's on the rack, gun belt is sitting on the seat…" Chris followed him out, giving him space. He watched as Vin retrieved his hat and weapons.

Vin slapped his hat on and walked outside, strapping his gun into place. For the first time he realized it was evening. He calmed the anger that started to

re-surface. He'd been out for quite awhile. He stopped and breathed in the night air, trying to keep at bay the anger, pain and frustration that were churning in the middle of his chest.

"Mary's at her place." Chris stepped up beside him, glancing at Vin sideways. "Nathan gave her something to calm her down."

Vin nodded and headed toward the Clarion Newspaper. He knew that Chris was not coming. He walked across the street and up to the door. Seeing the light on in the back he knocked, wishing he's used the side of his hand instead of the knuckles. They were sore. He got no response so, he knocked again, this time using the side of his hand. It helped a little. He saw movement.

Mary looked toward the door. It took her a moment to realize that it was Vin. She moved to the door and opened it. She stood there staring at him, trying to think of something to say.

Vin felt the tension in his body fall away as he looked at the woman standing before him. Her white blond hair at one time had been pulled up into a neat, tight bun at the back of her head, was now half falling down; long strands fell around her face and neck. Her cheeks and nose were red and her pale green eyes stood out even more because her eyes were red rimmed. She looked like a lost little girl standing there. He saw the tears start to well in those pale eyes and it was his undoing.

Mary saw his tears through her own and she moved to him throwing her arms around him. "I'm so sorry…" She began to cry harder.

Vin stood there for half a minute, arms as his sides. A pain so deep in his chest, he thought he would not be able to breath ever again. He felt his chest would explode. It physically hurt, felt like a horse was standing on it. Vin knew he had to get it out, had to let it go… had to talk and suddenly he put his arms around Mary and started talking. "It isn't your fault….She didn't want anybody to know …she was afraid if you knew, you would have telegraphed her father…She was afraid that you would start treating her differently….She'd spent the last four months being cooped up and away from everything and people were treating her different. Treating her like she was fragile and she hated it… She got the chance and come West…She swore me to silence…Told me she'd leave if I said anything… I told her what ever time we had would be enough and… She said I'd have to let her go someday." It all came in a rush of exhaled air. The pain and the sense of loss were still there but the physical pain in his chest had lessened. They stood there a long moment. He felt Mary step back. He looked at her, seeing her eyes were now really red and puffy.

She gave Vin a little smile. "I…I found something Anna left…Two letters… one for each of us." Mary moved into the Newspaper office. She turned and gestured for Vin to come in.

"I---." Vin's voice caught. He stood staring at Mary.

"Vin, its all right…" They had been working on his reading and writing. "We can get through this together."

He gave her a long pain filled look and then stepped in. She shut the door and they moved toward the back of the office. He watched as she stopped and lit a couple more lamps. As he stepped further into the room, he saw a lamp was already lit in the kitchen. He saw Anna's journal lying on the small kitchen table that Mary ate some of her meals at. There were two envelopes. One had been opened, and the other lay with the journal.

Mary brought one of the other lamps to the table and took the seat she had been sitting in when Vin had knocked at the door. Her letter lay before her. She felt the tears start again. She forced them back. She composed herself, looking up at Vin. She saw him look at her, then at the journal, and the envelope sitting across from her. She saw the pain in his blue eyes. "Please Vin, sit."

Vin looked at the chair, then at her, and then back at the chair. He was starting to feel the room closing in on him. He looked at Mary, then walked over to the back door and opened it. It opened onto the alleyway. He felt the fresh air come in. Turning he looked at Mary who, through her tear stained eyes, was looking a little puzzled, but he saw her accept it.

Walking back to the table, he pulled the chair out and gave himself a little more space. He pushed his hat off his head, letting the tie strings dangle it down the middle of his back and sat down.

Mary drew a ragged breath in and gave Vin a small sad smile. "I will read the letter Anna left to me…" She waited until he gave a slight nod of his head, seeing his jaw muscles standing out and the cords of his neck looked like rope. She wiped at her nose and picked the open letter up.

"Dearest Mary," Mary blinked tears away, she cleared her throat. "If you are reading this letter it means that I have passed on. Know this, I am sorry I came out here to die, but when I realized that the spells were coming more often and each time I was growing weaker, I knew, I could no longer let life pass me by. I wanted to live! My father wanted me to stay at home and do nothing. I knew I could no longer carry out his wishes. I watched my mother pass that way and I just would not accept it. As a child ,I sat at her knee with her telling me of all the lovely places she and my father would go to when I was older. She filled my head with images of castles, towers, deep crevasses with no ends and mountain tops that went far into the sky, you never saw their peaks because they were surrounded by clouds. And I watched her as she withered and died, seeing little other then Boston. Mary, your letters that came were the answer to my prayers. You told me of the wild open spaces, the storms and the people, and I knew I just had to come. I had to meet the seven men in your life." Mary blushed but continued on. "I took what money my mother had left me, packed my few possessions and went into the west for an adventure. Mary please forgive me for not telling you of my health problems, but I watched the people around me find out and they were suddenly treating me different, treating me as if I were a fragile butterfly. I wanted to see things, do things, climb mountains and ride a lonely trail. Oh Mary, thank you for answering my prayers, and thank you for sharing your world with me. I am internally grateful to you, you allowed me to come into your world and Live!" Mary sighed. "Your loving friend Anna"

Mary sat holding the letter in her hands, re-reading it silently. A sad smile touched her lips. She looked up at Vin, who was looking at the other letter and the Journal laying before him.

He tentatively reached out and touched the journal. It was bound in leather, good leather. He had recognized that the first time he had touched it. He glanced up at Mary, seeing her looking back at him. She gave him one of her little shy smiles. He felt a smile touch the corner of his lip. He looked at the letter. Taking it in his hand, he looked at the lettering. He slowly traced the three letters scribed on the envelope. He looked up. "It's my name." his voice was a rough whisper.

"Yes, she addressed it to you."

He set it down and picked up the journal. He held it for a long minute running his hands over the fine hide. "She wrote in here too." He looked back at Mary.

Mary smiled. "She was also an excellent artist. She sold some of her sketches." Mary had folded her letter and placed it back in the envelope.

Vin opened the journal. The first few pages were just writing. The fourth page there were several drawings. And color had been added. There was a train going through a flat country side. There was a conductor, at least that's what Vin thought he was. His face was round and portly, a jolly smile on his lips, big nose and dark button eyes, a black cap on his head. Vin smiled and, taking his chair, he moved closer to Mary, who also moved closer to Vin. He set the book down and showed her the pictures.

Mary smiled. "It says, this." She pointed to the conductor. "Is Mr. Perryman and he has been a conductor on this train for five years. Before that, he was a coal boy." She pointed to a three story house down in the corner. "This was in Missouri. She says she stayed one night here." There was a field of ripe corn. The corn was ready to be cut and stacked. You could see the corn silk was dark at the tops of the ears.

The other side of the page had a drawing of a stage coach, the way house and a man hooking the horses up. Vin was impressed with the drawings, seeing that she had most of the harness correct. He remembered how she had closed her eyes when she was hooking Mike up, and he knew now she had remembered what the other side had looked like in her mind. He smiled. He looked over at Mary. "She remembered things in her head, the way things were…She would look at something for a long time. She was putting it into a picture in her mind" He shook his head. He turned the page and it was a picture of Mary. It looked exactly like her, like it was one of those tin types. He looked from the picture to Mary and then back at the picture. It was a full page. On the other side was a drawing of Four Corners. He looked at the angle. "She drew this sitting out front here, out in front of the Clarion." He saw Mary nod. The next page shocked him a little as he turned it. It was four pictures, two faces on each page. There was Buck, Chris, then Josiah and Nathan. Again they were exact, even down to Bucks smiling eyes and Chris' somber look. He turned the page and got the next shock. It was a picture of him standing under the big oak tree, next to the stream. It was a full page and you could see the old knurled roots of the tree, the leaves in the foreground, the little daises across the stream, the ferns. He was wearing his lace up moccasins. He swore if he had touched them, he would feel the texture of the leather. On the other side was a picture of Mike's head, showing the little white hairs mixed in with the red, and the way the snip curled down under his chin. It showed his bright expressive eyes, the curl of his ears, the black mane. It was as if he were real.

Mary smiled. "She wrote here, that Mike was the nicest horse she ever met." Her smile widened. "But that he made a lot of noise."

Vin chuckled a little. "Mike likes to nicker a lot, especially when he is away from Dan."

Vin turned the page. This picture went to both pages. It was the Oak tree, the stream, the deer coming in to drink in the background, and him lying, propped up on his left hand on the buffalo blanket. The detail showed every stand of his unruly hair, the crow's feet at the corner of his eyes. It showed his wide leather collar on his jacket and the fact that half of the jacket was made of cloth. It even showed the stitching in his gun belt, and the tie down leather, and how it had worn on his pants leg.

Mary studied the bottom of the page. "She said the deer came right up to both of you. And she said early that day, you ran off a coyote that was stalking some white tails."

Vin just nodded. He turned the page.

The next page had several pictures. One was Vin's wagon. You could see the grain in the wood of the wheels. The rungs of the water barrel, and even the dipper he kept hanging next to it. The canvas was sketched in so fine that he could see the worn spots he'd been meaning to patch.

The next drawing made Vin's heart skip. It was of him. It showed him pulling his hog leg and pointing it. He was at the back side of his wagon. There was so much detail in the picture. It brought that moment back into his mind's eye. Vin came to his feet abruptly and walked away from the table and Mary. He walked over to the open back door and out into the night. Looking up at the sky, he stopped just outside the door.

Mary glanced at Vin and then silently read the paragraph under the picture. She knew why Vin had gotten up. "It reads---."

"No…" Vin spun on his heel, fist clenched at his sides, fear deep in his guts.

"Yes…You" Mary glanced at him "Need to hear this…" She went back to the picture and the paragraph. "One single spoken word 'good' and in less than the beat of my heart, I saw death staring at me. My first thought was that the pain would be over, and my next thought was that I wanted to be with this man, wanted him to show me his world, wanted to know him, wanted him to love me, and all in that fleeting blur, I saw his hand on the trigger, saw it flex and then saw his mind catch up with his instincts for survival. In the next instant, I saw that he loved me. I saw the fear of what I had almost caused by catching him by surprise. I saw him move his finger from the trigger, and fear and the anger come into those blue eyes. First, fleetingly at me, and then at himself for being caught unaware, and I knew in that next instant that I loved Vin Tanner." Mary's voice had become softer. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at Vin, seeing mixed emotions cross his face.

Vin remained where he was, standing half in the door, looking as if he wanted to hear the rest, but not knowing if he really wanted to.

Mary had gone back to looking in the journal, she turned the page. "Oh how beautiful." Her voice was full of awe.

Vin stepped into the room. Hesitantly moving back toward the table, he saw the picture. It was both pages and it was the first cavern he had showed her, the one with the columns. He moved closer, still standing, feeling safer.

Mary was studying the picture. There were the columns rising from the floor, and the ones hanging from the top of the cave, the ones that came to a point, and there was water dripping off them. There were the pools on the floor of the cave, the multi shades of blue, green and yellow. There were the columns that looked like they had been piled there, scooping stacked on scooping. The old man's face and his chair were there. "She told me about this place, how far down you had both walked." She didn't look at Vin. She turned the page.

The next two pages were the crystal cave and the glow cave. Vin was totally astounded. He leaned in over Mary, looking at the two drawings. Anna had been able to show the crystal sparkling. He didn't understand how she had done it, but she had.

"This room is shinning!" Mary's voice echoed Vin's thoughts.

"It---." Vin's voice caught. He cleared his throat. "It is full of crystals and when you light it up, it reflects the light all around the cavern." He could even see the details in the torches, their trace of flame and smoke, the rocks that held them in place.

Mary placed her fingers on the second page. "This room glowed?" There was wonder in her voice. When she didn't get a response, she looked at Vin over her shoulder. Seeing just a trace of tears in his eyes, he nodded in response to her look.

Mary turned the page after a few moments and saw Vin looking back at her. His face was sketched on the one page. It was a portrait. His unruly hair, the two day beard, the shape of the brim of his hat, his blue eyes sparkling, and his blond tipped eye lashes. There was a smile pulling at the corner of his lips, showing just the touch of the dimples that could appear when he smiled deeply. It showed his open-necked shirt and the shape of his neck and collar bone. The catch string from his hat blended into the unruly hair, then laid against the cloth of his shirt.

The other picture was looking out of the mouth of the cave. It showed the firelight reflecting off the rocks, Mike standing in the corner, and the lightening outside the cave. It showed Vin's hog leg lying on the ground just off the buffalo blanket and Vin lying there asleep, his hand next to the gun. He was bare-chested, the blanket pulled up to his waist. His shirt was laid over next to the fire, spread out to dry, next to his jacket.

Vin looked hard at the picture, now knowing how his shirt had gotten there. He had not remember putting it over next to his jacket, Anna had done that.

Mary turned the page. It was both pages. It was the morning after the storm, the fog and clouds blanketed the valley below. It showed the mountains in the distance, their tops peeking through the fog. In the foreground there was a Red-Tailed Hawk soaring across the endless blue sky, in the distance you could see the line of dark clouds that had gone with the storm and there were a few puffy white clouds scattered about. The trail leading down into the fog was there. It looked wet and muddy.

Vin shook his head, smiling to himself. He was remembering how she had stood and looked out across the fog and clouds below in the valley.

Mary turned the page. It was a drawing of the stream and the trees that ran behind Four Corners. It was half colored in.

Vin's heart and soul twisted into a knot. He straightened from his position over Mary's shoulder and stepped back. He looked across the room, toward the window on the far side of the room. Staring out it, his mind trying to sort out and shut down the emotions that were spiraling just out of his reach. He suddenly felt tired, very tired.

Mary saw a blankness in Vin's eyes. "Vin?" His face looked like it had aged ten years. He looked old and tired. She turned completely sideways in her chair and called him again. "Vin." She got to her feet and stepped up next to him, placing a hand gently on his arm. "Vin?"

He felt the gentle touch. Looking sideways at Mary, Vin also knew without looking that Chris was standing in the shadows just outside the back door. Vin blinked, turned slowly toward Mary. "Mary if'n you could hold onto the journal for a day or two, I'd take it right kindly. I'd like to take the letter with me. Me and Chris will escort Anna's body to the train station in Eagle Bend tomorrow. I know she wants to go home." His voice wavered a little.

"Of course." She gently tightened her grip on his sleeve and smile at him through watery eyes. She turned and reached for the letter and handed it to him.

Vin took the envelope and tucked it inside his jacket. He bent his head slightly not looking at Mary. "Maybe in a few days you can read me what the front of that journal says…"

Mary nodded. "Yes, I'd like that. I will wait until you are ready." She saw him turned and head out the back door. She was slightly startled to see Chris step almost out of the darkness and fall in beside Vin as he walked away.

Vin and Chris walked out of the alleyway shoulder to shoulder and out into the street. Chris followed Vin's lead. They walked down to Vin's wagon where he retrieved the buffalo blanket and headed out of town on foot. Chris had an idea where he was going and he also knew that there were five others that were watching where they were headed.

Vin didn't protest to Chris tagging along. He knew where he was headed. He felt drawn to the place as a moth to a flame. He headed to the little hallow that he'd tracked Josiah to.

The moon in the east was just cresting over the mountains when Vin and Chris started down into the hallow. Vin stopped several feet from the fire ring and set the blanket down, next to a rock outcropping, he glanced over at Chris, seeing worry mixed with a little doubt. Slowly, Vin reached down and undid the tie down strap on his right thigh and then unbuckled the hog leg. Vin leaned over to the small outcropping and set the weapons on top of the rocks. Taking his jacket off, he stripped to his waist, laying the shirt and jacket on top of the gun and then removed his boots.

Chris stood where he had been, waiting and watching.

Vin turned, picked up the blanket and walked toward the fire ring. He saw that there was wood laid next to the fire ring and a bundle of sage. Vin set the blanket down and stepped to the fire. Building a quick fire Vin, took some of the sage and threw it into the fire. Untying the blanket, he spread it out and sat down cross legged, close to the fire.

Chris heard the footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Josiah walking up; carrying more of the bushy looking stuff he had seen Vin throw into the fire. He watched as Josiah walked past him, stopped at where Vin had stopped and set the brush down. Turning, the tall man walked back toward Chris.

"Our brother needs to be alone for awhile." Josiah walked on back past Chris. He took several more steps and heard Chris starting to follow. When they were back at the top of the little hollow, Josiah stopped and waited for Chris to catch up.

Chris caught up to Josiah and turned to see Vin picking up the brush that Josiah had brought. He also saw a bag dangling from Vin's hand. "What's going on Preacher?" He saw Vin walk back to the fire, set the brush off to the side, sit back down cross legged and look in the bag. He pulled something out and threw that into the fire. The flames hissed. Angry red-yellow flames curled up into the night to disappear.

"This is a healing ceremony. He is asking for the right of passage…"

Chris head snapped around, looking at Josiah in the moon light. "Passage to where?" His voice suddenly had that edge to it. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Passage into the spirit world, where he can bring his spirit and soul back into alignment." Josiah folded his arms across his chest. "He needs to get his balance back." Josiah saw Vin take the root out of the bag. He offered it to the Sky, the Earth and the Fire and then took a large bite off of it and started chewing. He saw Vin put the rest of the root back into the bag and draw out some more of the powder that he had thrown into the fire. He tossed another handful into the fire, only this time when it hissed a deep yellow-orange flame shot high into the night sky, casting a yellow haze around the fire.

Chris gave a skeptical look at Josiah. He looked back at Vin and saw he was chewing on something, which for Vin wasn't that unusual. Chris had seen Vin riding along, bend down out of the saddle, and snatch at wild oats growing in a bunch along a road. Or he'd ride over to some tree, snatch a branch off, and either strip the leaves and eat them, or throw the leaves away and chew on the wood. Once, while on a long ride Chris had complained he'd had a headache. He hadn't had one of these in a long time. Sometimes they got so bad he'd be sick for days. Vin said they needed to stop and rest the horses.

Chris agreed, not because the horses needed rest, but because every step the horse took was sending jolts of pain through his head. Vin had quickly built a small camp fire, disappeared for a little bit and, when he came back, he had the bark off an Aspen. Chris paid him little mind. His headache had gone up another notch. The pain had increase to the point where he was having trouble thinking and the sun light actually hurt his eyes. He had heard Vin tell him to 'drink this' and he had remembered telling Vin to leave him alone. The next thing he knew Vin was making him drink it. 'It will help the pain'.

Chris remembered that the brew tasted awful. After drinking it, Vin had told him to try and sleep. He woke about an hour later to find it was dark. It took him a minute to realize there was a cover over his head. In fact, there was something covering his whole body and he felt very warm, and his head didn't hurt. He had removed the jacket from over his head and found that Vin had taken both bedrolls and covered him with them.

Vin had explained later that the brew he had made with the Aspen could cure fevers, headaches, and a lot of other pains.

Chris came back into the now. Hearing a sound, he focused in. Vin was on his hands and knees, retching. He started toward Vin. Josiah's hand on his arm stayed him.

"Its part of the process. He's alright." Josiah's baritone voice was soft.

Chris looked from Josiah's face down to the hand that held his arm and back up at Josiah's face. The deep set eyes were looking toward Vin.

Josiah let go of Chris' arm and nodded toward Vin.

Chris saw that Vin was back into his cross legged position and that he was throwing something more on the fire. There was a hiss and red-yellow flames curled up, their tips a bright blue this time. A bluish haze settled over the fire. He saw Vin reach back and pull the buffalo blanket up and around him, covering his body.

"Gonna be awhile." Josiah looked over at Chris. "I'll stay if you want to go back to town"

"No, I'll stay."

They stood shoulder to shoulder, watching and waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

The ride back from Eagle Bend was a long silent ride. It was not an uncomfortable silence. Vin and Chris had been known to ride for days without saying more than a couple words to each other. But Chris missed not knowing what Vin was thinking. Their normal, almost telepathic link, was not there. When Vin had staggered out from under the buffalo blanket almost four hours late,r he was distant, closed off, unreadable. Chris had seen the look on Josiah's face, the sorrow in those deep blue eyes. He had watched Josiah take a deep breath and let it out slowly as he started down the hollow toward Vin. The next morning, as he was saddling up to follow the freight wagon with Anna's coffin out of Four Corners, Chris had been shocked by Vin's hollowed eyed look. The hurt wasn't showing, but the pain was still growing. It was eating him alive. And Chris didn't know what to do to help his friend.

They had delayed their departure from Eagle Bend to see the coffin loaded onto the train and waited for it to pull out. Vin had spent the night sitting with coffin in the freight office. He had not slept and eaten little even though Chris had tried. They were a couple hours now from Four Corners when Vin turned off the main trail. It was getting to be late in the afternoon.

Chris didn't ask where he was going he just followed him. The trail Vin picked hadn't been ridden in a long time. Chris knew of Vin's tracking skills, but he was even amazed. Several times Chris would of sworn when they lost the trail that Vin was going in the wrong direction, only to see the faint trail suddenly appear again in front of them. They continued on until well after sunset.

Chris was half asleep in the saddle when his horse suddenly stopped. By the starlight, Chris saw that Vin had stepped out of the saddle. Looking around in the darkness, Chris could see and hear a stream. He stepped out of the saddle and ground tied his horse. He saw Vin walk over a few feet and start gathering wood. Chris followed suit.

Chris wasn't surprised to see that there was a camp set up here. A fire ring was set up under several large trees and, as the fire spread its warmth and light out, he saw there were several large patches of grass for the horses to graze on. He stripped his tack from his horse and, leading him over to the stream, he let him drink and then took him over and hobbled him on a grassy spot. He went back to his saddle and got his battered coffee pot out. He was gonna make some coffee. He saw Vin slowly unsaddling his horse. He was moving in slow motion, like he was walking in molasses. Vin led his horse over to the stream for a drink and then took him out to hobbled him.

Chris was straining his ears to listen for Vin. He hadn't returned from hobbling his horse. He was just about to call out when he saw Vin moving into the firelight. Chris let a breath out that he didn't know he'd been holding. The coffee was boiling. He set it off on a flat rock and got a cup out of his saddle bag. He also pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He watched as Vin pulled his saddle closer to the fire and rolled out his bed roll. Vin then took a batter cup out of his saddle bag. Chris smile. "Coffee's just about ready…I was think of adding a little flavor to it." He held up the bottle of whiskey.

Vin for the first time in two days looked him in the eye. He nodded. Reaching out with one, hand Vin took the coffee pot and poured himself and Chris coffee. Chris laced the cups with the whiskey. Vin settled down against his saddle, looking at the fire and sipping the coffee.

Chris flipped his saddle over onto the cantle and horn, laid out his bed roll, and stretched out. Propping himself up against the underside of his saddle, he too sipped the laced brew.

They were on their second cup when Vin looked across the fire at Chris. "Got a favor to ask."

Chris looked over at Vin, seeing the pain showing in those blue eyes. "Ask." Chris waited.

Vin reached into his jacket and pulled the envelope out. He held it in his fingers. Looking at it, he raised his eyes to meet Chris'. He looked away and then looked back at him. "Anna's writin' is real fancy and I can make out some of the things she is saying." He started to look away.

"Want me to give it a try?"

Vin looked back at him. He nodded. Vin reached across the back of the fire, handing the envelope to Chris.

Chris took the envelope and looked at the front of it, seeing Vin's name. "See what ya mean." He opened the envelope and took out the letter. Moving in a little toward the fire, he got the letter into the light. He cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes down.

"My Love, If it is possible, I think I fell in love with you the first time we met. You came in through the restaurant door and I saw your eyes look at me and saw the look in your face. I knew.I know it was selfish of me to seek you out. I know it wasn't right to ask you to love me when I was dying. But I saw and felt that you would be strong enough for the both of us to let me go when the time came. I want you to know and understand that the time I spent with you was worth a life time for me. You showed me places I would have never seen without you. You let me do things that I would never have thought of trying. You knew I was sick, even before I told you. You knew I was dying and yet you accepted me. I am sorry my "tears of joy" upset you so much. It was just that I was so happy being with you, being in your arms, that I was afraid that if I didn't cry I would explode. Vin, I thought I would die and never know true love. But you did love me. Know that the time we have together will, when the time comes for me to pass on into another realm, enable me to go there knowing I loved and was loved. I have been told, and know from experience, that when some one passes on it is hardest on those left behind. Please, my Dearest, do not mourn my passing for I am still with you, in your heart and memory. I will never grow old, never be in pain again and will love you forever. Please, my Love, find Peace and learn to love again. I know I was the second scar on your heart. Let there be more, for that is what life should be about, experiencing, caring, loving and being loved. With all my love, Anna

Chris's eyes were misty and his voice quavered at the end. He swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking of his own losses. They were silent for a few minutes, Chris carefully folded up the letter, placed it back into the envelope and handed it back to Vin, who put it back in his jacket. Chris skipped the coffee cup and brought the bottle of whiskey up, uncorked it and took a long swig out of it, then offered it to Vin, who took it. "She was one hell of a lady Vin. One hell of a lady!"

Vin took a long swig out of the bottle and tossed it back to Chris. Vin nodded, more to himself, his thoughts turning inward, a smile touching the corner of his lips. "That she was…"

-30-


End file.
